


I will survive

by Vinmar



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 16:58:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3818020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinmar/pseuds/Vinmar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Безудержное весеннее постканонное АУ, тайминг – десять лет спустя.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I will survive

**Author's Note:**

> * «Каждый утопленник знает цвет моря» – заголовок одного давнего переводного фика по СПН авторства olivia j.h., ну а вообще корни метафоры уходят к Маркесу.  
> ** Рассказ Рэя Брэдбери про Пикассо называется «Погожий день», всячески рекомендую.  
> *** Песня, которую Джастин слышит в бистро, конечно же, «Save the last dance for me».  
> **** Спектакль «Кориолан» волею авторов был перенесен из «Донмара» в «Глобус».

**Джастин**

Теперь Питсбург мог гордиться не только Энди Уорхоллом.

Всему свое время. Уорхолл – шестидесятым, Джастин Тейлор – двухтысячным. Новый век – новые имена. Художники – как мазки на холсте истории, как маленькие маячки в пути по мрачному морю цивилизации. Как герои комиксов, настолько бывает гротескна их история.

Впрочем, история Джастина Тейлора не оказалась такой уж невероятной. Он, вообще-то, был мальчиком из приличной семьи и почти беспроблемным отличником в дорогой частной школе, пока не решил однажды прогуляться по вечерней Либерти-Авеню. 

Это потом начались проблемы – и его собственное плавание по бушующему морю. Каждый утопленник знает цвет моря, когда-то прочитал Джастин, и он тоже знал. С самой первой секунды. Его море было каре-зеленое.

Он не утонул, он выдержал, он выбрался на берег, а потом добрался и до вершины. Теперь у него был собственный лофт «размером с квартал», и не в Питсбурге, а в Нью-Йорке, а некоторые его картины висели в тех же галереях, что и картины Уорхолла. Он оставался молод, красив, к тому же стал богат, и новая любовь сменила старую, а потом еще одна, а потом еще, и не то чтобы Джастин был неразборчив в связях, но все текло и изменялось.

Но когда он держал в руках кисть или карандаш, он думал только об одном. Всегда только об одном, и вот этого как раз ничто не могло изменить.

Нельзя забыть цвет моря, когда ты побывал утопленником. Даже если потом ты никогда не рисковал подходить к нему близко.

Джастин Тейлор являлся счастливым обладателем не только пресловутого лофта (с кроватью посреди комнаты на некоем подобии алтаря) и трех котов (которым он, как и Уорхолл, не давал никаких имен, они просто звались Кот 1, Кот 2 и Кот 3),  у него также были собственная студия, деньги, хвалебные рецензии в журналах, чтение лекций в паре университетов, а также приятный во всех отношениях бойфренд: восхитительно раздражающая стрижка, пост руководителя отдела международных отношений в крупном банке из тех, о которых каждый день пишут в разделе финансовых новостей Wall Street Journal, и цикламеновый шелковый платочек в кармане. Что делать, если на смену заросшим бунтарям, которым впору спать в бигуди, пришли денди с идеально выбритыми висками.

Джастин не смог бы толком ответить на вопрос, как ему удается уживаться с суховатым финансистом, – наверное, все дело было в сексе.

Всегда все дело в сексе, даже в самые консервативные времена, как говаривал Брайан Кинни.

Джейк, несмотря на свою любовь к холодным цифрам, был горяч. В самом начале, правда, он показался Джастину несколько зажатым, но быстро раскрепостился. Так что теперь Джастину казалось: еще немного – и он вполне может работать цирковым гимнастом, в такие кренделя его заворачивал Джейк после удачных сделок или по каким-то особо торжественным дням.

Да, у Джейка имелся пунктик – секс с ним зависел от календаря. Если наступала романтическая дата – Джейк был романтичным. Если на работе оказывался подписан удачный контракт – Джейк был напористым и победоносным. Если Джастина Тейлора восхвалял очередной строгий критик, Джейк становился пафосным и подчеркнуто жадным. Иногда Джастину казалось, что секс для Джейка выступал вознаграждением – как для него самого, так и для его партнера. Слава богу, в обычные дни он хотя бы не отказывался от секса вообще, иначе бы Джастин послал его сразу. Но рвение все же заметно снижалось.

Джастина это смешило. И совсем изредка – раздражало. Обязательная программа, да. Никакого фрирайда.

Сегодня ночью Джейк тоже демонстрировал показательные выступления – перед отъездом Джастина в Лондон на благотворительную выставку Ассоциации британских музеев, куда пригласили самых перспективных молодых художников мира. Выверенные фрикции и собственнические поцелуи должны были показать, как же Джейк гордится, что его бойфренд – такой гений.   

Рано утром Джейк удалился в свой финансовый мир, и Джастин собирался в одиночестве – не спеша складывал в сумку необходимые вещи, придирчиво выбирал джинсы, рубашку и свитер для поездки, варил кофе, жарил омлет.

Теперь он редко скучал по кому бы то ни было. Он стал самодостаточным. Это казалось огромным счастьем, о котором он раньше и не подозревал.

В последнее время все чувства Джастина будто бы притупились. Вроде бы с ним происходило столько всего – самые разные люди роились вокруг, как шмели возле медоносного цветка, он все больше обрастал связями, писал новые картины, выставлялся в новых галереях, ездил по миру – но парадоксальным образом ему казалось, что он застыл, как муха в янтаре. Пять лет сжались в один год, в один какой-то очень плотный, глянцевый период, набитый и отношениями, и работой, и путешествиями – но все это было как слежавшийся клубок, который некогда распутать.

Поезд разогнался, и все пейзажи за окном слились в размытую полосу.

Его все устраивало – то, чем он занимается, тот, с кем он живет. Не бывает идеальных городов, не бывает идеальной деятельности, не бывает идеальных отношений. Жизнь не может быть яркой на всем своем протяжении – скорее, это белый холст, на котором разбросаны там и сям яркие пятна.

И Джастин знал, что память обманывает его. Воспоминания юности всегда кажутся самыми яркими, они словно бы высечены на камне, в то время как все, что приходит после – это лишь следы на песке.       

Уже сев в такси, которое резво понеслось по направлению к аэропорту, как длинный желтый жук к цветку, он вспомнил один рассказ Брэдбери – о том, как обычный человек встретил на пляже Пикассо, и тот нарисовал палочкой на песке несколько картин. Художник ушел, а этот человек, кажется, Смит его звали, метался и метался по берегу, лихорадочно соображая, как же сохранить рисунки – бежать найти мастера-формовщика, чтобы тот сделал слепок из гипса, нестись в отель за фотоаппаратом, чтобы запечатлеть каждый дюйм песочной картины, выкопать часть влажного песка лопатой… Но все это было безумно глупо, и, пока Смита раздирали подобные фантазии, солнце катастрофически быстро катилось за горизонт, и все эти прекрасные начерченные на песке звери, и сказочные единороги, и девицы с виноградом, танцующие и поющие… все утонуло в темноте.

А потом начался прилив.

Что-то похожее чувствовал Джастин, когда думал о той истории. О том человеке.

И о сегодняшнем сне, который, кажется, заставил его стонать гораздо громче, чем обычно бывало в постели с Джейком, и накинуться на него с поцелуями еще в полусне – с такими поцелуями, которые были не очень характеры для Джастина Тейлора настоящего момента.

Ему даже стало неловко, неловко стало и Джейку.

Джастин был уверен, что не произнес другого имени, на сто процентов был уверен. И все же чувствовал себя преданным самим же собой.

И он вдруг четко припомнил строчки из того рассказа, они встали перед ним черными буквами на белой бумаге.

«Какой-то ты странный, Джордж, – сказала вернувшемуся с пляжа Смиту жена или любовница, этого Джастин не помнил в точности. – Ты что, заплыл слишком далеко и чуть не утонул? По лицу вижу! Ты заплыл слишком далеко?

– Да, – сказал Смит.

– Никогда больше так не делай».

Джастин и не делал.

***

Лондон встретил дождем – кто бы сомневался! Мелким и шуршащим, как серебристая ткань. Довольно теплым, поскольку все же стоял апрель, но вот Джастину казалось упорно, что сейчас не весна, а ранняя осень.

В отеле было адски холодно, номер (Джастин сильно подозревал, как и все остальные номера) размером походил на пенал, где с трудом бы уместились три карандаша. И эта английская мода игнорировать смесители! Суровые лондонцы, воспитанные промозглыми туманами...

Джастин натянул на себя два свитера и свернулся клубочком на кровати, засунув руки в рукава, как в муфту, чтобы согреться. Ему казалось, ночь обещает быть бессонной, однако он на удивление быстро заснул и утром проснулся в отличном настроении. Все-таки мероприятие предстояло масштабнейшее: галерея Тэйт, Ассоциация британских музеев, средства пойдут на благотворительность, можно будет оценить, кого еще пригласили и с какими полотнами, на приеме соберется весь цвет английской творческой тусовки... Джастин любил все новое. Поговаривали даже, что на открытие выставки явится кто-то из королевской семьи.

Думал ли он о чем-то подобном, когда разносил сэндвичи у Дебби?

Галерея была белой, как все галереи: менялись только оттенки. Эта оказалась белой в принципе, как туманно-молочное утро, разлитое за окном.

Джастин наблюдал за рабочими в белых латексных перчатках, которые ползали по стремянкам, развешивая картины на подвесных рельсах – в том числе его картины. Он привез всего пять: три портрета, два пейзажа. Все они были написаны в серовато-синих тонах, и Глория, агент Джастина, пухлая старая негритянка, обожавшая туфли на высоком каблуке и крепкие сигареты, говорила, что синий для Джастина – некий особый триггер.

Триггер, ага, конечно же.

Одна картина вообще виделась провалом в синеву. Он любил ее больше всех из последнего. И постарался, чтобы ее повесили на самое выгодное по освещению место.

В общем-то, в лондонских галереях свое дело знали, и ему не пришлось беспокоиться. Он убедился, что все полотна размещены правильно, поболтал с администратором, окинул взглядом еще нескольких бродивших по галерее незнакомых ему художников и в который раз пожалел, что Глория на этот раз вынуждена была его бросить в одиночестве. Сложный перелом шейки бедра заставил ее остаться в Нью-Йорке, но она звонила каждый день и драматически вопрошала, не влез ли уже Джастин в какую-нибудь задницу. И не влез ли уже кто-нибудь в его собственную – Глория в выражениях не стеснялась.

Глобальной задницы пока не наблюдалось, своей вертеть было не перед кем. Джейк уже успел позвонить пару раз и поинтересоваться, как Джастину Лондон.

Джастин никогда не понимал таких вопросов. Как ему Лондон? Как будто Лондону было важно, как отнесется к нему Джастин. Как будто этот город грозил обрушиться и уйти под землю, если бы Джастин сказал, что он, например, скучен, дождлив и дорог.

Да еще этот странный стеклянный «огурец» посреди Сити, кто-то же его придумал, боже.

***

Следующим утром тоже шел дождь, но в перерывах ослепительно светило солнце. Галерея Тэйт на фоне голубых небес смотрелась кремовым изукрашенным тортом, по бокам широкой лестницы, ведущей к колоннам, за которыми прятались двери, трепетали ярко-синие и ярко-красные афиши.

Весна, вдруг дошло до Джастина резко и неожиданно.

Весной пахло пронзительно и тонко. Он взбежал по ступеням этой лестницы, как будто ему снова было семнадцать. И смеялся так же, как будто ему было семнадцать. Будто за кадром играли Sundays Best.

Все должно пройти отлично, решил он, нет никаких оснований беспокоиться. Лица, которые он видел, только подтверждали это – они светились жизнью, дружелюбием, ожиданием, каким-то радостным нетерпением.

Он здоровался и улыбался, как давно уже не делал, шутил и смеялся, переходя из рук в руки, как в танце, познакомился с Хелен Роуэн, пиар-менеджером галереи, яркой брюнеткой в красном, увидел ее рыжую крошечную помощницу с бедламом на голове, которая напомнила ему Алису из Страны чудес – и которую тут же захотелось нарисовать; потом на него напал из-за угла инфернальный арт-директор, похожий на клона Дэвида Боуи, он особенно приветливо скалил острые зубы; дальше пошла череда молодых художников – все с такими интересными лицами: вот японец с улыбкой до ушей, казалось, что его рот растягивают за веревочки, мрачный француз с копной кудрявых волос, испанец с масляными глазами, высокий и худой итальянец с острым носом и неожиданно светлыми волосами, прелестная негритянка в пестром обтягивающем платье – ее Джастин тоже нарисовал бы, такая божественная у нее была пластика…

Ему хотелось разглядывать всех, и он пожалел, что сейчас, здесь, рисовать неловко, что он не невидимка, который мог бы пристроиться где-нибудь с карандашом и блокнотом и просто наблюдать…

Не осознавая, он шел за людской волной, следуя потоку – Тэйт предоставила несколько залов, и, слава богу, не тех, что походили на олимпийские стадионы, а тут такие были, Джастин видел – к примеру, так называемый Турбинный зал.

Арт-директор вел его под локоток, придерживая за рукав двумя пальцами, точно Джастин был кофейной чашкой, даже – Джастин потихоньку скосил глаза – мизинец оттопырил. Волосы у него оказались непередаваемого цвета спелой соломы. Джастин представил его в дырявой шляпе и с граблями. А потом в черном латексном костюме. А потом в мотоциклетном костюме с заклепками. А потом в красном и черном бархате. Мерзавцу все шло. Говорил он так странно, что Джастин только кивал.

– Мы так рады, что нам удалось всех вас собрать, а вам мы рады особенно, мистер Тейлор, надеюсь, вы у нас не последний раз выставляетесь, я бы даже повесил тот ваш портрет у себя в спальне, он вызывает во мне сложно объяснимые вибрации, понимаете, вибрации, как будто во мне начинается землетрясение…

При всем при этом у Джастина сложилось четкое ощущение, что смотрит арт-директор – звали его Алан Бук – прямо сквозь него и что глаза у него хрустальные. Он точно говорил с пустотой, с воздухом, с самой галереей, но не с человеком. Цепкое паучье объятье уже начало Джастина напрягать, и он извинился, намекнув, что хочет посмотреть, как люди оценивают его картины.

Вывернув за угол, он сначала подумал, что у него что-то со слухом – будто бы отключили звук. И только потом понял, что же его оглушило.

Перед самой синей из всех его синих картин стоял стройный высокий мужчина в облегающих джинсах и тонкой белой рубашке, почему-то влажной и слегка просвечивающей. Он стоял боком, вертел в длинных нервных пальцах бутылку с водой, но взгляд его был прикован к полотну, и он закусил губы, и, кажется, его тоже слегка оглушило – таким оторванным, таким беззащитным он выглядел.

Профиль не изменился, подумал Джастин. И ресницы – такие же длинные и загнутые, такие же тени оставляют на щеках. И глаза – они по-прежнему, наверное, пламенные, и грустные, и глубокие, и странно-очаровательные.

Что его всегда поражало в Брайане, так это сочетание запретного, властного, безжалостного и уязвимого. Ему одновременно хотелось врезать со всей дури – и прижать к груди, как потерявшегося кота.

Джастин не помнил, как прошел путь до него, как его коснулся – на автомате тронул за рукав, он так любил делать раньше, – и эти самые глаза уставились на него, как будто увидели привидение.

Он по-прежнему был красив.

Джастину в жизни встречалось много красивых людей, и даже очень красивых людей, но однажды ему встретился Брайан Кинни, так что почувствуйте разницу.

Даже если бы Брайан Кинни опустился на самое дно, он бы сохранил эту свою красоту – и мужественную, и чуть женственную, и кошачью, и сладостную. Но Брайан не опустился на дно, оценил Джастин спустя уже несколько секунд, вглядевшись, Брайан, похоже, опять поднялся на вершину.

Возможно, даже недосягаемую вершину.

Да, совершенно точно недосягаемую, со стремительной разрастающейся в груди пустотой понял Джастин, когда Брайан ослепительно улыбнулся, поднял бровь, сказал: «Рад тебя видеть, Джастин» и изящным жестом отвернул пробку на бутылке.

На какую-то долю секунды Джастин был совершенно убежден, что сейчас он картинно закинет лицо и выльет эту гребаную воду себе на голову. И вся галерея вспыхнет синим пламенем к чертовой матери.

Прошла тысяча лет, а крючки для ловли душ остались все те же.

**Брайан**

О нет, бессонницей он не мучился, спал, как младенец, и снов никаких не видел. Вот только проснулся с четким ощущением узла где-то в желудке, как обычно бывало в дни презентаций для самых важных клиентов, и за сорок минут до будильника. И честно пролежал в кровати эти сорок минут, потому что – ну с хера ли вставать ни свет ни заря? Вылез из-под одеяла, только когда зазвонил телефон – прямо над ухом:

– Брайан, доброе утро, пора вставать! – голос Марка был слишком, слишком бодрый для этого утра.

– Знаю, – брюзгливо буркнул Брайан, не утруждаясь приветствиями.

– Машина будет ровно через полтора часа! – ассистент прямо-таки сочился жизнерадостностью.

Брайан нажал отбой, не ответив. Марк отличался стойким арийским характером и исключительной устойчивостью к грубости и паршивому настроению начальства.

Ровно через пять минут после звонка ассистента система запустила утренний плей-лист, так что душ Брайан принимал под Shiking Blue со своей Venus, а потом непонятно откуда взявшиеся Boney M радостно спели ему Sunny, заставив Брайана пару минут с недоумением разглядывать музыкальный центр. Чтобы сбрендившая техника не поразила его с утра еще чем-нибудь столь же неуместным, он от греха подальше выключил ее вообще и проследовал в гардеробную, оставляя за собой дорожку мокрых следов. Полотенца в ванной он высокомерно проигнорировал.

В общем-то, все было продумано заранее. И белая рубашка, и темно-синие джинсы от 7 for all mankind, и классический плащ от Burberry. Разглядывая себя зеркало, он сказал сам себе: «Старый ты пидорас!», и не было в этом замечании абсолютно никакой самокритики.

А вовсе даже наоборот.

***

В полной мере сучья натура проявила себя уже перед входом в галерею. Лондонский апрель порадовал с утра жемчужным небом и непонятной моросью – еще не совсем дождем, но уже и не туманом. Брайан вылез из машины, посмотрел вверх на палевый купол над головой, на людей с зонтами, подумал и снял плащ. Пять минут на крыльце с сигаретой в этом заполненном водой воздухе внесли последние необходимые штрихи в образ.

В конце концов, он собаку съел на том, как из ничего сделать мечту, а потом продать эту мечту с максимальной выгодой.

И, разумеется, он отлично представлял себе, как все это будет выглядеть в конференц-зале галереи с одной полностью прозрачной стеной.

Появление с десятиминутным опозданием не осталось незамеченным публикой: к нему тут же бросился Марк, который, похоже, нарезал круги у входа в ожидании шефа, и сразу за ним подошла Хелен, пиар-менеджер.

– Брайан, ты весь вымок! – объявил Марк.

Действительно. Привет, кэп!

– Здравствуй, милый! – поздоровалась Хелен, осмотрела его с головы до ног, чмокнула в щеку и хмыкнула: – Может, поработаешь немножко у нас экспонатом? А мы тебе выделим отдельный зал. Тебя надо в обязательном порядке показывать широкой публике.

– Привет, дорогая, – ответил Брайан, улыбаясь. – Боюсь, в категорию современного искусства я уже не попадаю, а для шедевров прошлого еще недостаточно состарился.

– Ну-ну. Мне кажется, или умением кокетничать по нынешним временам владеют только геи? – риторически поинтересовалась Хелен и заговорщицки улыбнулась и Марку тоже.

Брайан пожал плечами и покосился на помощника. Тот упорно держался за плечом, просверливая взглядом Брайану спину в районе лопаток.

– Марк, слушай, добудь мне бутылку воды, а? – намекнул Брайан.

Намеков ассистент понимать не пожелал, хотя тупостью отродясь не страдал.

– Может быть, лучше чаю? – предложил он и переступил ногами, словно собрался обороняться и уже занимал позицию.

– Марк, ты умом тронулся? – ласково поинтересовался Брайан под насмешливое и многозначительное молчание Хелен. – Какой еще чай в одиннадцатом часу утра?

– Ты промок, нужно выпить горячего чая, – Марку, похоже, было все нипочем.

– Марк, дорогуша, – вежливо произнес Брайан, цепляя помощника за локоть и придавая ему нужное направление, – я американец с ирландскими корнями, какой нахуй чай? Сколько раз можно повторять, чтобы ты от меня отвязался с чаем! И принеси мне уже эту гребаную минералку!

Марк с осуждением поджал губы, дернул носом, потом дернул длинной белобрысой челкой, но все-таки убрался к столам со снедью. Хелен рассмеялась и пихнула Брайана локтем в бок.

– Ты ужасно грубый и деспотичный шеф, ты в курсе? Бедный мальчик выглядит совсем затраханным. У него синяки под глазами и бледный вид.

– Не переживай за него, ему нравится, – равнодушно заметил Брайан, оглядывая народ в зале. – Бедный мальчик получает охуенные деньги за то, чтобы я мог трахать его во все щели круглые сутки напролет.

– Где ты только ухитряешься откапывать людей, которые готовы сдувать с тебя пылинки, несмотря на твой невыносимый характер?

– Я бог, – пошутил Брайан. – Ты не знала? Хелен, мне казалось, это очевидно. Ты меня разочаровываешь!

– Ну вот, теперь я знаю, кому мне говорить «О, боже мой!» в особо эмоциональные моменты, – сказала Хелен и взяла его под руку. – Пойдем? Я тебя познакомлю со всеми.

– Нет уж, спасибо. Я читал биографии, а насмотреться на них вживую я еще успею вечером. Да и это будет гораздо забавнее, особенно, если кейтеринг не прокатит нас с алкоголем.

– Не прокатит! – оскорбленно заявил вернувшийся Марк и сунул Брайану в руки пластиковую прозрачную бутылку.

– Мне пора, – сказала Хелен. – Пойду здороваться с гениями. Увидимся вечером.

– Конечно, дорогая.

Помощница Хелен, миниатюрная девица с вечно всклокоченными волосами и именем, которое, хоть убей, никак не держалось у Брайана в голове, уже поднялась, стуча каблуками, на низенький подиум в дальнем конце зала и жеманно потыкала пальчиком в микрофон, привлекая к себе внимание.

На противный пыльный звук все головы повернулись в сторону подиума, и Брайан, наконец, смог оглядеться как следует.

Мероприятие задумывалось как деловой завтрак для всех участников выставки. Художники, их агенты, сотрудники галереи и представители Ассоциации музеев Великобритании, ну и, конечно, команда WPP.

Собственно, команда Брайана.

Присутствующие потихоньку передвинулись ближе к подиуму. Лохматая помощница как раз закончила с общей информацией, потыкала в проектор пультом и стала представлять участников выставки: из пазов в потолке, прямо у нее над головой спустилось белое полотно экрана, на котором лица художников сменялись изображениями их картин. К помощнице присоединилась Хелен, чтобы в свою очередь приветствовать каждого лично.

Брайан поморщился и глотнул воды. Узел в желудке, кажется, затягивался все сильнее и сильнее, кончики пальцев заледенели, рот пересох так, будто Брайан бухал несколько дней подряд без перерыва.

С момента начала презентации все подтянулись ближе к сцене. Хелен то и дело остроумно шутила, вызывая всплески смеха. Публикой она вертела мастерски, и неважно, что сейчас перед ней стояли уже вполне состоявшиеся знаменитости – атмосфера явно становилась все более теплой и приятельской, и Брайан вдруг как-то разом понял, что все удастся. Нет, ясное дело, что без нелепиц и обломов не обходилась еще ни одна пиар-компания, однако он надеялся, что в этот раз, по крайней мере, не будет серьезных срывов.

Он так хорошо все продумал, вся его команда работала последние месяцы просто на износ, стараясь предусмотреть все возможное и невозможное, шумиху в прессе организовали так качественно, что не с каждым голливудским блокбастером сравнишь, портреты художников, сделанные не какими-то там никому не известными фотографами, а, в свою очередь, такими же знаменитостями из мира высокой моды, уже месяц как красовались по всему Лондону, вызвав настоящий ажиотаж у общественности – Брайан настоял на том, чтобы художников снимали обнаженными. И уже одно это подняло интерес к современной живописи на такие высоты, какие никому и не снились много-много лет!

Брайан в очередной раз поставил на агрессивную рекламную кампанию на грани фола и в очередной раз выиграл – билеты на выставку были уже распроданы почти на все три месяца, и руководство подумывало выпустить дополнительные.

А то, что некоторых молодых гениев едва не удавили и не довели до нервного срыва, уговаривая на обнаженку, так это его мало волновало. В конце концов, нахрена столько народу работает в WPP, если они не могут качественно реализовать его идеи?

Все получится замечательно, он был твердо уверен.

Ему только хотелось, чтобы вот этот день прошел как можно быстрее. Просто прошел как можно быстрее.

И чтобы узел в желудке развязался уже хоть как-нибудь, чтобы можно было нормально дышать.

Он, продолжая разглядывать собравшихся, наклонил голову к Марку. Марк откинул крышку своего айпада и приглушенным голосом стал докладывать обстановку: пока все идет согласно плану, после презентации будет еще час на неформальное общение, чтобы все присутствующие могли познакомиться друг с другом. Стратегия и тактика того, как нести современное американское изобразительное искусство в британские массы, была досконально разработана еще несколько месяцев назад, и Брайан намеревался жесточайшим образом придерживаться оговоренной и утвержденной на бесконечных совещаниях схемы. «Сто дней американского современного искусства» уже стоили ему, по меньшей мере, ста метров нервных окончаний, но дивиденды, которые должен был принести ему этот культурный марафон, сложно было переоценить.

Ну и, конечно, близкое знакомство с лондонским миром искусства существенно обогатило кругозор Брайана. Во всех отношениях.

Марк дернул его за рукав, сообразив, что шеф отвлекся. Официальное представление как раз завершилось, и всем предложили перед чаем (черт возьми! И здесь чай!) пройтись по залам, чтобы посмотреть на картины.

– Марк, что насчет вечера?

– Никаких проблем! – отрапортовал Марк, преданно заглядывая в глаза.

Брайан поднял бровь. Вечером планировалось сплести в экстазе две ветви в искусстве: живопись и драму. Другими словами, вечером всю живописную делегацию следовало доставить в «Глобус», где в честь открытия «Ста дней американского современного искусства» должны были состояться премьера нового спектакля, фуршет и, очевидно, всеобщее братание уроженцев бывших империи и колоний.

Пару месяцев назад Брайан пошел к боссу и потребовал шевелить жопой. То есть надавить на председателя Ассоциации британских музеев лорда Кавендиша, чтобы тот напрягся ради собственного детища и обеспечил представителей королевской семьи на всех знаковых событиях.

– Будут принц Уэльский и герцогиня Корнуолльская. Точно. Я проверил еще раз и час назад связался с личным ассистентом Его Высочества, – сказал Марк. – Машины для художников и сопровождающих заказаны, расписание разослано и только что роздано в бумажном виде.

– Ладно, – кивнул Брайан. – Пойду, посмотрю, что ли, на картинки.

– Ты еще до двух часов здесь, потом у тебя перерыв до пяти, в шесть тебе надо быть в театре, – затараторил Марк, додумавшись, что шеф вот-вот ускользнет. – Смокинг из чистки я забрал вчера, повесил тебе в левый шкаф в гардеробной, пригласительный будет у меня, в шесть я тебя встречу у входа.

– Дон? – спросил Брайан, имея в виду свое собственное начальство.

– Линда, его помощница, вечер подтвердила.

– Прекрасно, – буркнул Брайан и отвернулся, мгновенно выкидывая Марка из мыслей.

Вокруг стола зашныряли официанты из кейтеринговой службы, расставляя блюда с фруктами и чистые чашки. Брайан сделал себе в уме заметку, что в следующий раз на утренние мероприятия надо заставить кейтеринг одеть официантов не во фраки, а во что-то попроще. Ну, скажем, просто в рубашки и брюки, потому что с утра фраки смотрелись откровенно по-идиотски.

Опасаясь очередного нападения Марка, Брайан направился в залы. Картины на самом деле не интересовали его вообще, но не признаваться же в этом? Поэтому он навесил на лицо такое же одухотворенное и элегическое выражение, с которым вокруг него бродили остальные, и двинулся вдоль стен, скользя взглядом по пейзажам, портретам и натюрмортам. Ну, по крайней мере, он надеялся, что в большинстве своем это были портреты, натюрморты и пейзажи. Ведь что главное в знатоке современного искусства? Именно, серьезная рожа и задумчивый взгляд.

Он то и дело здоровался со знакомыми – хоть художникам его пока и не представляли, однако вот со многими агентами, галеристами и музейными работниками он был хорошо знаком и поэтому то прикладывался к щекам, то демонстрировал радушные объятия, то крепко жал протянутые ладони.

Джастина не было видно нигде, а спрашивать о нем Брайан не хотел категорически.

В общем-то, он даже себе не хотел признаваться, что ищет его взглядом среди людей, но это было бы уж слишком. Если в тридцать еще можно страдать иллюзиями, то в сорок потребность в самообмане отдает старческим маразмом.

Так что да, он высматривал Джастина Тейлора среди других гениев от живописи, и да, поэтому он так тщательно одевался утром, и именно поэтому мок в рубашке под дождем.

Но, кажется, он просчитался – не так уж много было народу, от силы человек пятьдесят, но Джастина он пока так и не увидел. Значит, не приехал, или опоздал, или еще что-то произошло – мало ли что бывает!

Брайан почувствовал себя слегка одураченным. Как будто ты пришел на спектакль, а его отменили. И ясное дело, что ты посмотришь его в другой раз, но вот сейчас-то! Весь запал пропадет, и все будет уже не то.

А ему очень, очень, очень сильно хотелось, чтобы спектакль состоялся.

***

Из-за отсутствия настоящей причины присутствия Брайана на этом завтраке пришлось заняться картинами. Он рассмотрел два-три абстрактных полотна, испытал сильное желание поинтересоваться у Хелен, правильно ли их повесили и не перепутали ли верх с низом, полюбовался на портрет старушки – потом выяснилось, что это перуанская девушка, прошел дальше и наткнулся на картину, которая не вызывала никаких вопросов ни с первого, ни со второго взгляда, но притягивала к себе, как магнитом. На отдельном стенде посредине прохода располагалось среднего размера полотно, на котором художник изобразил морское побережье глубокой ночью. Брайан подошел поближе.

На картине суши почти не было видно, а была одна только вода, синяя до черноты, манящая чернильной глубиной, бесстыдно выставляющая напоказ собственную мощь. Неотвратимая стихия, с которой невозможно справиться, которой можно только покориться, сдаться, войти в нее и раствориться навсегда. И уже оттуда смотреть на сине-зеленое, беззвездное ночное небо где-то над толщей воды, и гадать, а не там ли осталось на самом деле дно? В углу картины, почти незаметно, что-то едва белело, и ему сначала показалось, что там лежат чьи-то вылизанные морем кости, но, подойдя вплотную, он понял, что это россыпь белых ракушек.

Брайан перевел взгляд на табличку рядом с картиной, где было проставлено имя художника, название полотна и его размеры, и в этот момент сзади кто-то коснулся его руки.

Он повернулся, и его словно оглушило: на него в упор смотрели знакомые серые глаза, а все остальное как-то расплывалось, как на обработанных фотошопом портретных снимках – вроде все видно, но нечетко, в фокусе только глаза – и никак нельзя оторваться. Да он и чувствовал себя, как под гипнозом: тело одеревенело, звуки пропали, а собственные глазные яблоки ни в какую не хотели следовать истеричным указаниями мозга, а только фиксировали знакомые голубые искры в серой радужке, темный ободок, густые темно-пепельные ресницы и прозрачную, слегка лиловую кожу век.

Сколько он так простоял – осталось неизвестным.

Наверное, все же не очень долго, по крайней мере, никто не кидался к нему с идиотскими вопросами типа: «С тобой все в порядке, Брайан?» И что отвечать? Он сам не знал, все ли с ним в порядке, или мир уже полностью ебнулся и рушится вот в это самое мгновение, а он стоит полным дебилом, не в состоянии взять себя в руки.

– Она называется «В твоих снах». Нравится?

И вдруг все снова пошло своим чередом: ресницы заморгали, глаза забегали, фу, то бишь, нашли другие направления, куда смотреть, речь вернулась, а руки сами собой забрались в карманы. Автопилот в Брайане, слегка зависнув, все же быстро реанимировался и заработал в прежнем режиме.

– Джастин, – сказал он и улыбнулся. Широко и от всей души.

– Брайан, – сказал Джастин и тоже улыбнулся. И тоже, наверное, от всей души. – Не ожидал тебя здесь встретить.

Узел в животе внезапно распустился, и Брайан только сейчас понял, в каком же напряжении пребывал все это утро. И, может быть, даже весь вчерашний вечер. И, может быть, даже несколько последних недель.

Перед ним стоял знакомый чуть ли не наизусть и в то же время совсем незнакомый человек. Странное чувство, похожее на дежа-вю. Брайан моргнул и закусил губу – вот сейчас было совершенно непонятно, какого хуя он так психовал. Он смотрел и видел когда-то родное лицо, и плечи, и руки, и всего Джастина целиком – и все это было совсем-совсем чужое. Не то.

Ну, слава тебе, господи!

Он снова улыбнулся, теперь уже по-настоящему искренне и радостно.

– Рад тебя видеть, Джастин, – сказал он и отвернул пробку на бутылке, которая так и болталась у него в руках.

Вода нагрелась и на вкус стала как этот ебаный чай, которым тут все заливались под завязку с самого утра.

***

Брайан пригласил Джастина на кофе. Это показалось ему естественным жестом и вышло тоже очень естественно. Он сказал:

– Поболтаем? Хочешь кофе?

А Джастин ответил:

– Конечно. С удовольствием.

Кофейня за углом была просторной и светлой, с маленькими круглыми столиками, по настроению скорее французской, чем английской, и Брайан ее очень полюбил за последнее время, когда приходилось часто бывать в галерее. Официантка его тут же узнала, заулыбалась и резво кинулась приводить в порядок столик, который ему особенно нравился – в маленькой нише у окна. Разгладила кружевную скатерть, поправила вазочку, оценивающе глянула на Джастина и вынула блокнот, приготовившись принять заказ.

В кофейне уютно пахло свежемолотым кофе, имбирем, нежно тянуло незнакомым фруктовым ароматом – наверное, так пахли воздушные белые цветочки в вазочках на столах. И люди за столиками сидели тоже все весенние и свежие, с утренними, не озабоченными еще, гладкими лицами, с довольными улыбками.

Брайана окончательно отпустило еще в галерее, все напряжение ушло, он чувствовал себя как после успешной сдачи трудного экзамена: легким, удачливым, и совершенно свободным от всего на свете. Исключительно приятное ощущение. Одно только немного нарушало идиллию – ему очень сильно хотелось получше рассмотреть Джастина, но пялиться он не мог себе позволить. Демонстрировать подобный откровенный интерес казалось ему неправильным. Слегка унизительным, да. А вот Джастин рассматривал его без всякого стеснения, прямо и не отводя   взгляда, в отличие от самого Брайана, который чуть глаза себе не вывернул, пытаясь украдкой разглядеть побольше.

– Мне кофе, минеральную воду со льдом, вишневый сок, пепельницу, – распорядился он.

Официантка понятливо закивала – клиент был постоянный, и заказ у него тоже был постоянный, зачиркала карандашом и вопросительно посмотрела на Джастина. Тот на девушку даже и не взглянул, все так же продолжая пристально таращиться на Брайана. Брайан тоже вопросительно дернул бровью.

– Я, пожалуй, выпью чаю, – сказал Джастин. – Какой порекомендуете?

– Принесите ему с бергамотом, – вмешался Брайан и, прежде чем успел прикусить себе язык, добавил: – И сэндвич с огурцом и семгой.

Официантка удалилась, а Брайан, недовольный собой, сказал с неловкостью:

– Извини. Может, ты хотел что-то другое?

– Нет, я все так же люблю сэндвичи с огурцом и семгой, ты правильно помнишь, – теперь Джастин не просто его рассматривал, а рассматривал и улыбался.

– Неужели? – Брайан выудил из кармана сигареты, закурил и сделал вид, что смотрит в окно.

За окном туда и сюда по тротуару ходили люди с разноцветными зонтами. Морось наконец-то превратилась в настоящий дождь.

***

Какой на редкость дурацкий и неловкий день. Зря Брайан все это затеял. Под «всем» подразумевалось согласие заниматься идиотским живописным заданием, походы в кофейню, собственное любопытство. Они не виделись семь лет, только два раза в год обменивались поздравлениями через фейсбук – на Рождество и на дни рождения, так какого лысого черта ему так захотелось посмотреть на бывшего любовника? Можно было обойтись фотографиями.

Подлый внутренний голос ехидно напомнил, что в этом случае бывший любовник никак не смог бы увидеть и оценить самого Брайана, а этого тоже хотелось. Хотя признаваться в таких желаниях вообще-то стыдно и недостойно. Да и нахуй. Тем более, что выходило все прямо как по писаному: вот тебе, пожалуйста, бывший любовник, который не может отвести от тебя глаз, и даже и не пытается.

Если честно, Брайан чувствовал себя как на осмотре у врача.

– Брайан, – сказал внушительным тоном Джастин и наклонился к нему через стол. – Ты можешь спокойно смотреть на меня, сколько тебе захочется. Не стесняйся. Мне тоже ужасно любопытно.

Брайан глянул исподлобья. Судя по всему, Джастин не только не растерял своей проницательности, но и успешно культивировал ее.

Он затянулся, задержал дыхание и выпустил прозрачную струйку дыма, сложив губы бантиком. Машинально.

– Ты очень красивый, – огорошил его Джастин. – Тебе удивительно идет Лондон.

– Ну, спасибо, – только и сказал Брайан.

Не то, чтобы для него это была новость, но услышать подобный комплимент вот так напрямую, и не от кого-нибудь, а от Джастина… это было неожиданно.

– Я художник, мне можно прямо говорить о том, что я вижу, – рассмеялся Джастин. – Ты удивительный. Вроде все тот же, но и совсем другой. Странно.

– О да. Ты, наверное, думал, что я осыпаюсь пылью, гремлю костями и подметаю пол отвисшей кожей. Прости, что не оправдал ожиданий.

– Не ерничай, – попросил Джастин. – Мне удивительно и странно, что человек, которого я не видел семь лет, выглядит лучше, чем человек из моих воспоминаний, понимаешь? Реальность всегда грубее и безжалостнее картинок памяти, а ты… Ты прекрасен. Как тебе это удается? От тебя нельзя оторвать глаз.

– Надеюсь, ты не ждешь, что я тебе сейчас расскажу о всех тех инъекциях ботокса, которые мне пришлось пережить? – осведомился Брайан. – Говорят, английский климат отлично влияет на цвет лица. Кстати, это срабатывает не только на английских девушках, но и всех остальных.

– Тебе здесь нравится, – утвердительно сказал Джастин.

Официантка принесла заказ, и они молча переждали, пока она расставляла посуду на столе.

– Да, – признался Брайан. – Мне здесь нравится. Мне подходит это место, и, что, может быть, даже важнее, я подхожу этому месту. Иногда мне кажется, что я как потерянная и найденная деталь от какого-то механизма. Наконец-то попал куда надо, и бессмысленная железка вдруг превратилась в часы. И они теперь не просто тикают, а тикают правильно, и ничто больше не ржавеет и не портится.

– Как ты здесь очутился? – спросил Джастин. – Я знал, что ты переехал. – Он развел руками, – Фейсбук!

– Да как обычно, – пожал плечами Брайан, попробовал сок, поморщился, вылил туда воду, удовлетворенно кивнул сам себе. – В один прекрасный момент, хотя я тогда так не думал, появились представители WPP и сделали мне предложение. Предложение было вполне приличное, и я мог бы даже остаться руководить собственной компанией, табличка бы только сменилась. Но вот, знаешь, по некоторым причинам мне в какой-то момент так обрыдло жить в Питсбурге, да и вообще в Америке, что я выставил им собственные условия. Они на них согласились, и, без ложной скромности скажу, и им и мне это пошло на пользу и оказалось вовремя и удачно. Мне всегда хотелось посмотреть Дублин, так что я уехал туда и прожил там три года, а потом переехал в Лондон. И, с риском показаться пафосным, но думаю, тебе это понравится, скажу, что вот так, на 36 году жизни, я внезапно нашел настоящую любовь.

Брайан кивнул сам себе, допил кофе, покусал губы и закончил:

– Вот так. Оказалось, он все время меня ждал. Надо было просто купить билет в правильном направлении.

Он поставил локоть на стол, подпер подбородок ладонью и воспользовался разрешением – стал внимательно рассматривать Джастина.

Справедливости ради стоило бы, наверное, отвесить ему ответный комплимент: Джастин тоже выглядел неплохо. Даже больше чем неплохо, но Брайан никогда не утруждался соблюдением вежливости и не видел, с чего бы вдруг начинать это делать сейчас.

Если про себя он отлично знал, что немногим отличается от себя тридцатилетнего (при мысли о том, чего это ему стоит, Брайан слегка поморщился), то Джастин, конечно же, изменился. На самом деле, нет никакой особой разницы между тридцатью годами и сорока, но вот между вторым и третьим десятком в жизни мужчины лежит огромная пропасть. В двадцать ты еще мальчишка, в тридцать – взрослый мужчина, и не все с блеском выдерживают это превращение. Джастину повезло. Он, конечно, значительно возмужал: стал гораздо шире в плечах, чем помнил Брайан, но остался все таким же стройным в талии и бедрах, не обзавелся животом, насколько Брайан мог разглядеть под свитером, и юношеская неуклюжесть, иногда неожиданно прорывавшаяся в движениях, сменилась плавностью абсолютного владения собственным телом. Ну и бесформенные штаны и майки тоже куда-то подевались.

Короче, сосредоточиться стоило на лице. Потому что вот лицо изменилось здорово, не осталось там ничего мальчишеского больше – тут Джастин, расковыривавший свой сэндвич, задорно улыбнулся – и Брайан поправился: нет, мальчишеское осталось. Вот в этой улыбке, искренней и открытой, и осталось. Он вглядывался, внося поправки в списки памяти: с лица сошла юношеская припухлость, резче проявив черты, у губ появилась складка, видимо, привык держать их плотно сжатыми, значит, стал не такой уж и улыбчивый? Пара морщинок на лбу стала глубже, чем помнил Брайан, и глаза все-таки потемнели, из серо-голубых став откровенно серыми, глубокими, зовущими.

Брайан моргнул. Куда-то его занесло не в ту сторону. Вот, так и знал же, что все эти встречи одноклассников суть дурь, чушь, потеря времени и редкостная херня.

Он подумал еще об одной сигарете, но впереди маячил театральный вечер, а беговая дорожка и организм в отношении сигарет были неумолимы, чуть что – тут же отзывались противной колющей болью в правом боку, приходилось сбавлять скорость, потому что на 15 километрах в час появлялись отвратительные намеки на одышку, из-за чего Брайану мерещилось, что к нему подступает старость. А кому нравится старость?

Пришлось перейти на слабые сигареты и пожертвовать их количеством в целом. Расстаться с курением он пока был как-то не готов – это был отличный способ успокоиться, занять чем-то руки, и к тому же великолепный предлог выставить свой собственный рот в лучшем свете. Брайан очень любил производить впечатление.

Он покусал губы, проверил кофе – он кончился, а заказывать новый не хотелось, это только растянуло бы их встречу еще на полчаса, повертел головой, искоса посмотрел на Джастина, заканчивающего со своим чаем. Все же тридцатник его, без всякого сомнения, украсил, убрав лишнюю юношескую сладость и мягкость и проявив четкую, ярко расцветающую мужскую красоту, элегантную и сдержанную.

– Не хочешь спросить, как дела у меня? – вдруг поинтересовался Джастин. – Кстати, спасибо, теперь я знаю, кому обязан такими чудными фотографиями ню.

Он старательно переливал чай из чайника в чашку, ловко манипулируя ситечком.

Брайан дернул ртом, то ли улыбнулся, то ли скривился. За окном все так же носили разноцветные зонтики. Свитер на Джастине был черный и удивительно ему шел. Некоторых людей словно специально делают для того, чтобы они восхитительно выглядели в черном. Джастин явно знал, что на себя надеть, что, в общем-то, было ничуть не удивительно, учитывая его сферу деятельности и умение работать с цветом.

– Я читал файл с биографией, – сказал Брайан со скукой. – Я читал все файлы.

– А, ну да, конечно! Как я мог не сообразить.

– Значит, ты удачно замужем?

– Об этом тоже написано в файле? – спросил Джастин и уставился ему прямо в глаза.

– Все написано в файле, – Брайан небрежно улыбнулся, потер пальцем переносицу, – мои сотрудники отлично раскапывают информацию.

– А зачем? – голос Джастина просто сочился коварством.

– Вот только не надо принимать на свой счет, – тут же открестился Брайан. – Я так же много знаю теперь, например, об испанском художнике, о художнике из Японии, и позволь заметить, многие знания – многие печали. Мне вовсе не хотелось знать о Японии ТАК много.

– А ты?

– А что я?

Официантка принесла счет. Брайан вытащил бумажник и остановил потянувшегося было за своим Джастина:

– Позволь мне. Не надо так недовольно хмуриться, у меня корпоративный бюджет на выгул клиентов. Я прекрасно знаю, что ты можешь заплатить за завтрак, даже просто нарисовав домик или лошадку на салфетке. Слушай, а ведь что-то в этом есть! Надо будет это продумать и каким-то образом использовать в кампании. Такой дивный отсыл к началу двадцатого века в Париже, когда голодные художники оплачивали в ресторанах свои счета, расписывая стены…

– Не хочешь отвечать, Брайан?

– А почему тебя это вообще интересует, Джастин?

Они сидели за столиком ровно друг напротив друга, уже приготовившись выходить, в напряженных позах, как будто ждали выстрела стартового пистолета.

– Потому, что люди обычно интересуются друг другом? Потому, что за семь лет я не услышал о тебе ни слова, кроме того, что прочитал в фейсбуке? Потому, что мне просто хочется знать, и что тут такого особенного, если я…

– То есть, если я правильно тебя понимаю, на самом деле ты хочешь узнать, – медленно, бархатно растягивая на языке слова, произнес Брайан, понижая голос, – остался ли я все той же неразборчивой блядью, как раньше? Верно?

Джастин молчал, но глаз не отводил. Только желваками дергал, а скулы так обтянуло кожей, что казалось, что она вот-вот лопнет.

– Верно, – утвердительно кивнув, проговорил Брайан. – Так вот, сообщаю: да, я все та же неразборчивая блядь. И, по-моему, тебе пора валить, насколько я помню, у вас сейчас встреча с руководством галереи. Или есть еще вопросы, Солнышко?

***

В такси его накрыл жесточайший колотун. Определенно не стоило мокнуть в одной рубашке под апрельским дождем. Он никак не мог согреться, натягивал рукава на пальцы, попросил водителя включить печку – тот встревоженно посмотрел на него в зеркало заднего вида. На улице, у подъезда, пока он набирал номер на кодовом замке, зазнобило окончательно. После тепла салона такси воздух на улице казался ледяным, слабый весенний ветерок – пронизывающей зимней стужей. Брайан едва попал замерзшими пальцами в карманы, нашаривая ключи, нахохлился и проклял замок, который никак не хотел открываться.

Дома он начал раздеваться прямо от порога, бросая вещи как попало, и с горькой самоиронией подумал, что раскиданная одежда выглядит так, будто он швырял ее в нетерпении потрахаться.

Он добрался до кровати, заполз под простыни, укутался одеялом с головой, оставив себе нечто вроде иллюминатора, и свернулся в позе эмбриона. С запозданием подумалось, что неплохо бы было глотнуть коньяка или виски, но мысль, что придется снова вставать и выбираться из-под одеяла, была сродни пытке, так что он отказался от алкоголя и сжался еще больше: почему-то в скрюченном положении согреться получалось быстрее.

Когда кончик носа потеплел, а тремор в пальцах пропал, Брайан улегся поудобнее, зарылся носом в подушку, и, посматривая в белесый прямоугольник окна, принялся перебирать в памяти сегодняшний день.

Удачным он не назвал бы его ни за что на свете, что тем более странно, что вышло-то все как по нотам, именно так, как он планировал.

Ну, может быть, не совсем планировал, но как представлял. Так, как он представлял себе этот день в идеальном его виде все последние несколько месяцев, с тех самых пор, как узнал, что молодое искусство Северной Америки будет представлять Джастин Тейлор. Наверное, стоило отказаться от руководства проектом, хотя это создало бы ему и компании массу сложностей. Брайан лично огреб бы кучу неприятностей – к этому моменту они уже были все по уши в разработке рекламной кампании, и отказ обозначал бы, что он подводит массу народа ни за что, ни про что. Не то, чтобы его не посещала подобная идея, но Брайан был стопроцентно уверен в том, что нежелание встречаться с бывшим любовником вряд ли будет воспринято как уважительная причина.

Нежелания, кстати, он и не испытывал. Да, первая и, честно говоря, паническая мысль была – отказаться, сбежать, умереть и не встать, но не прошло и нескольких минут, как он понял, что на самом деле хочет этого. Брайан отлично помнил, как осознание пришло к нему – он стоял у себя в кабинете, смотрел в окно на крыши соседних домов, грел руки о кружку с кофе и внезапно очень четко понял: «Да, я хочу его увидеть».

Разумеется, всегда можно было порыться в гугле. Там он наверняка отыскал бы сотни фотографий Джастина в любом виде – тот, в конце концов, был персоной публичной, знаменитостью, так что никаких сомнений, нашлось бы все, что угодно. В том числе, по всей вероятности, и фотографии актуального бойфренда. И, разумеется, делать этого Брайан не стал, но постепенно у него в голове стали возникать картинки и образы, как должна была бы состояться эта их возможная встреча. Он вертел эти картинки в голове и так, и эдак, совершенно так же, как делал бы, если бы размышлял над сюжетом рекламного ролика, откладывал и возвращался к ним снова.

Ну а кто бы не представлял себе эту встречу на его месте? Ничто человеческое Брайану было не чуждо. Мизансцена была выстроена мастерски, жалко, что провалилась – его эффектное появление в галерее Джастин, очевидно, пропустил. И застал врасплох самого Брайана.

Ну надо же было наткнуться на эту картину! Как назло, будто его кто-то под локоть подталкивал. Хотя, в итоге, получилось все практически идеально. Кто-то расписал сценарий со всеми подробностями и, между прочим, в его пользу.

Брайан дрыгнул ногами, поерзал, перевернулся на другой бок. Стоила ли игра свеч?

Стоила, стоила. Уже самое первое, самое искреннее, самое настоящее изумление, отразившиеся на лице Джастина, с лихвой окупило все его ожидания. Ну и, если уж совсем откровенно, окупило и все те бесконечные часы в тренажерном зале, отказ от гулянок за полночь (ну, по крайней мере, перманентных гулянок), что повлекло за собой еще и чуть ли не полный мораторий на выпивку.

Хотя выпивку все-таки удалось отстоять. Частично. В сдаче позиций Брайан не признался бы и под страхом смерти, но вот результат! Он явно того стоил. Охуенно приятно, когда тебе говорят: «Ты еще лучше, чем был, лучше, чем я тебя помню».

И не стоит мелочиться, надо называть вещи своими именами: когда Брайан увидел, какими глазами на него посмотрел Джастин, когда прошло первое удивление от внезапной встречи, он понял, что такое триумф. Триумф с большой буквы. Конечно, он ощущал это и прежде, по разным поводам, но сегодня! Сегодня это было нечто!

Он лицемерно поуговаривал себя не вспоминать выражение лица Джастина ежесекундно, но какая-то часть его мозга зациклилась и прокручивала этот ролик постоянно: вот расширяющиеся до такой степени зрачки, что радужка чуть ли не пропадает, вот взгляд, которым его словно обернули с ног до головы, как чемодан полиэтиленовой пленкой, вот Джастин в кафе, со всеми этими фразами: «Ты такой красивый», «От тебя глаз не оторвать», «Как такое может быть»…

Если Брайан чему-то и научился за последние годы, то это было умение не врать самому себе. Следовало признать – ему все это пиздец как понравилось. Это неприкрытое восхищение, явное и нескрываемое желание, расширенные зрачки, раздувающиеся ноздри, вздрагивающие пальцы, нервное комканье салфетки, то, как Джастин несколько раз гулко сглотнул, пока Брайан развлекался сигаретами…

Брайан был по-прежнему впереди планеты всей, всех милее, всех румяней, всех белее, всех сексуальней и желанней и все остальные слова на ту же самую тему. Для всего мира и конкретно для Джастина. Идеально. Самолюбие уже несколько часов подряд корчилось в экстазе, и кончило, наверное, уже раз десять. Или пятнадцать. Брайан был слишком занят, чтобы считать.

Ну а теперь самый главный вопрос нашей викторины: готов ли Брайан ответить согласием на эти очевидные знаки? Проще говоря, собирается ли он лечь в постель с бывшим любовником? О, это было бы так легко сделать! Не пришлось бы прикладывать никаких усилий: фактически, только поманить пальцем. Сейчас он нутром, всем существом понимал – Джастин прыгнет к нему в кровать, стоит только разрешить. И будет готов не только запрыгнуть в кровать Брайана, а трахаться где-то еще, по углам, в сортирах, в хозяйственных помещениях музеев, в отелях, транспорте или на улице. Как это было всегда.

Хочешь? Хочешь этого снова, Брайан?

Да ни за какие коврижки. Даже за все золото мира плюс задницу Криса Эванса. Или Джуда Лоу. Хотя нет, Джуда Лоу не надо, если понадобится, это будет не сложно устроить. А вот новый Тор... тоже, кстати, блондин.

Короче говоря, ответ был – нет. Ни за что. Брайан получил все, что хотел – удовлетворение. Адское удовлетворение и удовольствие. Напротив, геморроев получать не хотелось.

Он завозился в постели, устраиваясь удобнее – у него еще оставалось полтора часа до того момента, когда надо было бы начинать собираться в театр. Можно было позволить себе подремать. Он улегся на живот, собрал в паху одеяло комком, чтобы было удобнее лежать, обнял подушку и с блаженным вздохом закрыл глаза.

В наползающих сумерках темно-синие простыни Брайана сбились вокруг него вздымающимися волнами, словно ночное море собралось накрыть его с головой и наконец-то, наконец-то утащить к себе. В бездну.

**Джастин**

О Томе Хиддлстоне в последнее время судачили так, что даже до Джастина долетели эти бесконечные сплетни и перетирания, какая же у кудрявого, с фарфоровой розовой кожей, англичанина ориентация. Ну, кроме этого, конечно, говорили, что он талантлив, как дьявол – яркая звезда из того счастливого поколения театральных англичан, где уже сияли Том Харди, Бенедикт Камбербэтч и Бен Уишоу. Джуд Лоу на их фоне уже смотрелся старичком, Алан Рикман - так вообще ископаемым. Время неумолимо бежало вперед.

Знаменитый «Кориолан», однако, Джастина не впечатлил. Страдания римского полководца, интриги Сената и попытки плебса самоутвердиться оставили его глубоко равнодушным. Рим вообще всегда оставлял его равнодушным – даже как художника. Эта эпоха казалась ему мертвой и тяжелой золотой маской, скрывавшей окровавленное, изуродованное лицо, от которого уже несло душком гниющей плоти. Он не любил этот период.

Хиддлстон, конечно, был весьма сексапилен, и никаких сомнений лично у Джастина в его ориентации не возникало. По его мнению, от этой новой звезды фонило так, что все голубые прожектора в округе с треском должны были погаснуть. Да, он был привлекателен  – такая живая мимика, такое гибкое тело, и здесь вовсе не казался тонким и хрупким, как раньше представлял Джастин, нет, был почти брутален, и со сцены на первые ряды наверняка долетали капли его мускусного пота – пьеса была очень напряженной. Но, боже, длилась она чуть больше трех часов, и под конец Джастин уже ерзал в кресле.

Ему иррационально хотелось заржать – все это отдавало безумным чаепитием у Шляпника. Кстати, впереди маячила замысловатая шляпка, подумать только, английской королевы. Королева сидела чинно, сложив руки в перчатках на коленях, и за все три часа, кажется, шевельнулась лишь однажды, так что Джастин подумал, не притащили ли вместо живой королевы восковую куклу из музея Тюссо.

Еще Джастину под конец ужасно захотелось в туалет, и он едва вытерпел пафосную финальную сцену, пропустив главное наслаждение – как Хиддлстона подвесили вниз головой и разрезали ему глотку.

Зато когда он прошел в зал, где был накрыт банкет во имя блистательного союза театра, живописи и благотворительности, его ждал еще один впечатляющий спектакль.

Брайан, видимо, в Лондоне времени не терял. И старлеток не трахал. И безымянных жеребцов ему было мало. И даже личные ассистенты и коллеги по работе его тоже не устраивали. Видимо, его аппетиты выросли и, самое главное, были удовлетворены.

Джастин, думая об этом, успел опрокинуть на себя бокал шампанского. Он и сам не заметил, как челюсти его сжались, совершенно рефлекторно. А потом так же рефлекторно, видимо, сощурились глаза. Еще немного, и он бы раздавил в кулаке второй взятый с подноса фужер.

Потому что Брайан, мать его, Кинни интимно обнимал за плечи ту самую знаменитость, которая только что скакала с мечом и всячески томно изгибалась, облитая искусственной кровью, на сцене. И не менее интимно что-то шептал приглашенной звезде.

Больше вокруг Джастин как-то не заметил ничего, хотя рядом что-то мелькало, шелестело, блистало, трепетало, спорило и шутило.

И нет, у Джастина не было никаких сомнений, за какую команду играет Хиддлстон. Потому что он был совершенно не против, а очень даже за объятья и шепот на ушко от одного треклятого рекламиста.

Ах да, вдруг припомнил Джастин, кажется, именно WPP осуществляла разработку рекламной кампании проекта National Theatre Live. Брайан, видимо, не терял времени и выбрал для своей охоты самую актуальную задницу голубой, как небо, театральной Британии.

А, скорее всего, и не одну задницу. И все это, были, конечно, звезды первой величины. И судя по тому, как закидывал голову, смеясь и показывая беззащитное горло, Том в тигриных объятьях Кинни, на сопротивление тот нигде не натыкался.

 Тут подскочил клон Дэвида Боуи в невообразимом искрящемся пиджаке и еще более невообразимых черных кружевах, и Джастин слегка отвлекся, даже ощутив некоторую признательность. Ему не хотелось торчать в одиночестве, пока кто-то тискает звезду мировой величины. И он даже не стал сбрасывать цепкую лапу Алана, когда она невзначай легла ему на талию. Джастин знал, что, как бы ни сиял новоявленным Дорианом Греем Кинни, его собственная задница по-прежнему могла многих впечатлить. И он не собирался истерически цеплять шампанское одно за другим, заливая едкое пламя внутри. Не хотелось выглядеть одной из героинь «Секса в большом городе» в критические дни.

Прикрывшись Аланом, можно было совершить несколько незаметных стратегических перебежек по залу и как бы невзначай столкнуться с той самой парой, которую вот конкретно сейчас очень хотелось приложить сияющими лицами об стену, и желательно несколько раз. Раз десять примерно, если быть точным. Джастин всегда мыслил образно, и именно этот образ позволил ему вздохнуть немного свободнее и ослабил напряжение в пальцах.

А еще Джастин всегда был хорошим стратегом, и никто бы не смог заподозрить в его с Аланом плавных змеевидных перемещениях по залу особой целеустремленности.

Удивление ему тоже всегда хорошо удавалось.

Он распахнул глаза, наткнувшись на звезд рекламы и кино, и заулыбался во весь рот. Рука Алана как раз лежала где надо. А Брайан свою руку с шеи Хиддлстона уже убрал и тоже теперь улыбался. Как-то очень хищно.

С их белозубых улыбок можно было ваять рекламные постеры. Они просто испускали лучи радости и любезности навстречу друг другу, просто образцово-показательная встреча президентов дружественных держав, которые поклялись сократить свои ядерные программы ради мира во всем мире и светлого будущего человечества.

Все знают, какова цена таким заявлениям.

Джастин так и чувствовал, как за спиной у него раздувается ядерный гриб.

Пока Алан витиевато выражал свое восхищение Тому, а Том скромно хлопал своими невинными глазами, как рыжий барашек, Джастин уже, кажется, дошел до той степени улыбки, когда начинает за ушами трещать.

Потом наклонился к Брайану и тихо сказал:

– Теперь я знаю ответ на свой вопрос. Похоже, ты стал очень даже разборчивой блядью. Поздравляю. С выходом на новый уровень.

– Что поделаешь, смена окружения, – повел бровью Брайан. – Среда влияет.

– Конечно, – кивнул Джастин. – Ты отлично вписался в звездный поток. Даже не скажешь, что когда-то я отсасывал тебе в промерзшем грузовике.

Брайан моргнул.

Джастин улыбнулся.

Алан и Том обнялись, чему-то смеясь.

Восковая королева где-то в другой вселенной разрезала какой-то ебаный торт, и пространство взорвалось криками, хохотом и аплодисментами.

А Джастин повернулся и медленно вышел из зала, а потом и из здания театра, на ходу надевая короткое черное пальто. Снаружи было холодно, темно и звездно. Он поднял руку и остановил один из знаменитых и жутко дорогих черных кэбов.

Представление закончилось.

**Брайан**

Тяга к провокациям, порой злым и жестоким, и дурацкая способность сделать все поперек и наоборот, были у Брайана в крови. Справиться с этим всегда бывало крайне тяжело, практически невозможно, и даже предчувствие, что в итоге главным пострадавшим может оказаться он сам, не останавливала. Он, конечно, пытался как-то с собой бороться, и это даже иногда получалось – в тех случаях, если у него не было никакого особенного интереса. И если удавалось удержать язык за зубами, а руки при себе.

Театральная вечеринка вряд ли смогла бы занять какое-либо место в десятке его успехов в этой области. Это был откровенный и явный провал, и он ринулся в этот провал с отчаянным и болезненным удовольствием. Мазохизм в чистом виде. Он тискал Тома, все время ощущая затылком взгляд Джастина, и специально, назло старался быть еще более обаятельным, еще более сексапильным. Хиддлстон, с которым у него около года тому назад случилась скоротечная интрижка, смотрел на него с любопытством, явно заинтригованный происходящим. Роман у них был короткий, необременительный, по-европейски элегантный и абсолютно безэмоциональный. Пару месяцев они превесело трахались к обоюдному удовольствию, а потом Том укатил в Голливуд, работать и томиться по этому своему австралийскому блондинчику. Ко всему прочему, Хиддлстон был вполне себе по-британски хладнокровен, четко понимал, чего он хочет от жизни – и это был вовсе не Брайан Кинни. Так что Брайан, помимо всего прочего оказывавший консалтинговые услуги агенту и пресс-атташе актера, настойчиво посоветовал им ни в коем случае не педалировать гей-тему в личной жизни звезды, по возможности обходить ее вежливым молчанием, не делать никаких прямых заявлений и откровенных жестов. Публика любит намеки и недомолвки. Советом его воспользовались и, надо сказать, весьма успешно.

Но слегка потискать Тома Брайан был вовсе не прочь. А поскольку прессу на благотворительный театральный вечер с участием Ее Величества Елизаветы Второй не приглашали, то и Том тоже был не прочь.

Брайан прекрасно видел, что все это выводит Джастина из себя. Как будто не было этих семи лет – все повторялось снова и снова. Оказывается, ничего не забылось, и одним махом вернулось обратно. Лондон, Питсбург, какая разница? Колкие и тяжелые взгляды, закаменевший подбородок, сжатые в тонкую нитку губы, побелевшие суставы на пальцах. Где бы они ни были, все всегда было одинаково. В глубине души Брайан хотел бы остановиться. Или что бы его остановили. Да, внутри него все просто сочилось этим желанием, но самостоятельно он никак не мог это сделать. Не получилось бы. Но вместо этого Джастин ядовитым шепотом обозвал его разборчивой блядью и удалился восвояси.

Он научился уходить. Сам Брайан его этому и научил.

С уходом Джастина театральная тусовка потеряла девяносто девять процентов своей привлекательности. Брайан потихоньку, чтобы не нарваться на кого-нибудь из знакомых, стал пробираться к выходу. К ночи отчетливо посвежело, дождь кончился, холодный воздух колко щипал ноздри. Мимо него прошла оживленная компания, и он даже удостоился пары-тройки заинтересованных взглядов. Брайан взглянул на часы – было начало одиннадцатого, пятничный вечер едва-едва начался. Неподалеку различалось заглушенное буханье басов – насколько помнил Брайан, рядом был какой-то ночной клуб. За спиной послышались голоса, он даже разобрал несколько фраз, касающихся спектакля – кто-то тоже решил не оставаться до конца вечеринки.

Можно было отправляться на все четыре стороны. Куда бы он ни пошел – везде его ждал Лондон.

Ровно в половине двенадцатого ночи разборчивая блядь Брайан Кинни улегся в свою кровать с простынями цвета индиго в полном одиночестве.

Как примерный домашний мальчик.

***

Когда Брайан поймал себя на следующее утро перед зеркалом в гардеробной, с тремя разными галстуками в руках и в тяжелых раздумьях, какой именно костюм следует надеть на открытие «Ста дней», он понял – все. Хватит.

С него хватит, пора прекращать себя травить. Боль есть боль, как ты ее не назови, хоть реваншем, хоть удовлетворением самолюбия, хоть местью, хоть как еще.

Поэтому стоп. Нужно остановиться, пока не поздно. Дать обратный ход.

Чувство самосохранения орало, как раненая пожарная сирена. То есть очень громко. Игнорировать его не получалось. «Нельзя! Нель-зя!» – гремело в ушах, красными лопнувшими сосудами расплывалось по белкам глаз, холодным сквозняком тянуло по вспотевшей спине. Нельзя снова позволить втащить себя в тот же самый омут. Ему повезло однажды выбраться оттуда, второй раз может не повезти. Второй раз у него не будет вообще никаких шансов.

Предположим, они встретятся на открытии. Наверняка так и будет. Джастин посмотрит на Брайана этим своим внимательным и непреклонным взглядом, когда кажется, что у него рядом с головой нарисован белый кружочек, как в комиксах, и там написано большими черными буквами по ослепительно белому фону: «Я тебя хочу. Прямо сейчас». Хорошо, если после этого им удастся добежать хотя бы до какой-нибудь подсобки с дверью, прежде чем Брайан примется вытирать Джастином стены, сдирать с него одежду, вылизывать шею, ну и потом все остальное. А что дальше? Дальше-то что?! Что будет после восхитительной, сумасшедшей ебли?

Брайан бросил галстуки на стоящую посреди гардеробной банкетку, вернулся в спальню и сел голой задницей прямо на разбросанные по кровати рубашки. Потер лицо, почесал глаза – в левом глазу что-то отвратительно то ли скрипнуло, то ли чавкнуло, – и откинулся навзничь. По периметру потолок был расписан ирисами и еще какими-то побегами, и Брайан подумал, что они вьются прямо как Адские силки из книжек про Гарри Поттера. Проживая в Лондоне уже почти четыре года, он, конечно, не мог остаться в стороне от самой гейской легенды последнего десятилетия. Вот и его самого словно затягивало в эти Адские силки, помимо его воли и желания. Стоило только на один-единственный крошечный миг поддаться тщеславию!

Он примерно представлял, что будет дальше. Через три недели Джастин вернется к себе домой, в Нью-Йорк, где его ждет замечательный бойфренд, со всех сторон успешный и привлекательный, как ты на него не посмотри (Конечно же, Брайан не удержался, и, мучаясь от болезненного любопытства, залез в Гугл. Лучше бы он этого не делал, придурок безмозглый! Гугл ему тотчас же предоставил обширный выбор прекрасных совместных фотографий, с которых на него смотрел счастливый, широко улыбающийся Джастин в обнимку с симпатичным, высоким и темноволосым молодым парнем, явно ровесником, с дорогими часами на запястье). Судя по всему, период богемных связей с нищими музыкантами остался для Джастина Тейлора в прошлом. Благородная бедность нынче была не в моде даже в творческих кругах.

И вот после этого гипотетического одноразового секса в кладовке, ну или двух-, или трех-, или неважно-сколько-разового секса, Джастин уедет обратно, а Брайан останется здесь. И все понесется по тому же самому шаблону, как и раньше, как случалось уже неоднократно. Вот только Брайану уже не тридцать, а почти сорок два, и он не готов, совершенно не готов переживать ту же самую историю в третий раз. Снова мучительно контролировать себя, чтобы, не дай бог, не показаться навязчивым? Снова давиться ревностью, только бы не показать своей собственной зависимости? Снова изображать равнодушного мудака, только чтобы ни с коем случае не дать повода для жалости? Снова делать вид, что ему на все поебать?

Ну не-ет! Нахуй. Он не будет на это подписываться.

Он просто устал. Кстати, имеет право. Тяжело быть альфа-самцом двадцать четыре часа в сутки день за днем без передышки. А ведь он играл эту роль много лет подряд. После того, как Джастин ушел от него второй раз, Брайан еще некоторое время хорохорился, демонстрировал всем, что у него все заебись и в шоколаде, пока не понял, что никого уже этим не обмануть. Даже себя самого. А потом он долго и мучительно собирал себя в один кусок, что стоило ему пяти лет жизни, хотя все психологические форумы в интернете в унисон утверждали, что на то, чтобы полностью пережить разрыв с близким человеком, нужно в среднем два года. Как бы не так! Или все-таки это с ним было что-то не так, как с остальными? Пять лет. Пять лет, чтобы смириться с мыслью, что его нежданная, одна-единственная на всю жизнь любовь, перевернувшая, между прочим, всю его жизнь с ног на голову, закончилась полным фиаско! Не говоря уж о том, что это стоило ему трансатлантического переезда и полной смены образа жизни, хотя, наверное, это как раз следовало рассматривать как восстановительную терапию и реабилитацию.

Он был не готов, абсолютно не готов все это похерить. Точка.

Не глядя, он нашарил в подушках телефон и нажал первый номер на быстром наборе. Марк откликнулся немедленно, словно держал телефон в руках в ожидании его звонка. Хотя не исключено, что именно так и было.

– Марк, – сказал ему Брайан, как всегда забив на «привет» и «здравствуй», – знаешь, давайте-ка вы там сегодня без меня. Справитесь?

– Справимся, – уверенно заявил Марк. – А что случилось? Ты не в порядке.

Белобрысый засранец ловил состояние начальства не хуже лазерного локатора NASA.

– Я устал, заболел, умер, превратился в женщину и не могу выйти из дома, потому что мне нечего надеть! – рявкнул Брайан в телефон. – Какая, блядь, разница? Придумаешь что-нибудь, не маленький.

– Хорошо, я скажу, что ты застрял в цветочно-грязевой ванне в тайском spa, и им не удается тебя оттуда отлепить, – покладисто согласился Марк. – Тебе что-нибудь нужно? Позвонить в доставку…

– Мне нужно поебаться до потери памяти, – раздраженно оборвал Марка Брайан, отчаянно желая, чтобы это заявление гораздо меньше соответствовало действительности, чем на самом деле. – И желательно так, чтобы из амнезии я вышел только к понедельнику, когда надо будет идти в офис.

– Так мне приехать?

– Ты меня извести хочешь? – с надеждой спросил Брайан.

– Не дождешься, кто мне тогда жалованье платить будет? – ответствовал склочный помощник.

– Тогда, уж будь любезен, Марк, продолжай быть образцовым персональным ассистентом, напрягись и обеспечь шефу спокойные выходные. И под спокойными выходными я имею в виду то, что я не желаю никого видеть и слышать вплоть до того момента, как в девять утра в понедельник я появлюсь в своем кабинете в офисе. Переведи на себя все звонки.

– Есть, сэр! – гаркнул Марк тоном образцово-показательного сержанта.

– Вот будешь теперь всегда так отвечать, мне нравится, – одобрил Брайан. – Позвонишь в понедельник в семь утра, как всегда.

***

После сорокаминутной пробежки по Гайд-парку Брайан вспомнил, что тягостные страдания в духе мрачных, депрессивных лесбиянок – не его амплуа. В отличие от предыдущего дня, прозрачного, размытого и по-бестолковому печального, как ученическая акварелька, суббота выдалась чистой и прекрасной, как английская парковая роза сорта Minette, мимо густых кустов которой Брайан только что пробегал (заинтересовавшись цветочками, прочитал табличку с названием и решил, что эта находка просто сделала ему утро). Пробежка также порадовала его завистливыми и заинтересованными взглядами любителей утреннего бега обоих полов.

Долгий прохладный душ, горячий кофе и ледяной апельсиновый сок тоже внесли свою лепту в дело улучшения настроения Брайана. Отхлебывая поочередно то сок, то кофе и листая одним пальцем ленту новостей в планшете, он решил, что культуры в разных видах с него, пожалуй, достаточно. Самое время было заняться чем-нибудь полезным, приятным, чем-нибудь, что, безусловно, стопроцентно, доставило бы ему удовольствие.

Безотказный способ  был только один, поэтому Брайан надел бежевый свитер, мягкие твидовые брюки и прогулочным шагом, не торопясь, отправился из своей Белгравии в Мэйфер, мимо толп туристов у Букингемского дворца, собираясь со вкусом, толком и расстановкой пройтись по Пэлл-Мэлл, Риджент-стрит, Бонд-стрит и вернуться домой, завернув на поздний ланч в ресторан Джуди Джу в Playboy Club London. Шоппинг – лучше средства успокоить взвинченные нервы еще никто не придумал. И в конечном итоге дешевле, чем общаться с занудными психоаналитиками.

Посещение Burberry ознаменовалось заказом нового костюма из весенней коллекции 2014 года, в разработке рекламной кампании которой Брайан со своими сотрудниками успел поучаствовать прошлой осенью, отчего в магазине его встречали теперь с распростертыми объятиями, как утерянного и чудом найденного ребенка, а также покупкой нового дождевика из этой же коллекции цвета ультрамарин, который оказывал непередаваемое воздействие на цвет глаз самого Брайана. Оставить такой экземпляр в магазине было никак невозможно, как и оторваться от потока восхищенных комплиментов персонала, но Брайану удалось победить себя и продавцов и вырваться на волю.

В бутике Belstaff он провел времени меньше, хотя принимали его там ничуть не менее дружелюбно – по поводу придуманного Брайаном для этого бренда мотопробегом, который вылился в полномасштабную рекламную компанию сроком почти что в год и принес компании прибыли в несколько миллиардов фунтов. Belstaff порадовал кожаной курткой с бесчисленным количеством карманов и кожаными штанами с укрепленными, простроченными полосочкой деталями на коленях (видимо, дизайнеры предполагали, что в них кто-то будет кататься на мотоцикле, но капитально ошиблись – по мнению Брайана, в этих штанах можно было либо стоять, либо лежать, ибо любая промежуточная поза грозила вывести штаны из строя). По правде говоря, эти самые детальки на коленях навели его на мысли о еще одной возможной позе, но проводить испытания Брайан намеревался в другом месте.

Завершился поход по магазинам тоже очень удачно – минетом в примерочной мужского бутика Вивьен Вествуд. Устоять перед джинсами с названием Blue Alcoholic Jean было решительно невозможно – ну а кто смог бы на его месте? Вообще-то, Брайан был гей с ярко-выраженной склонностью к самолюбованию, в отличие от паразитов-психологов расстройством личности это не считал и всячески данной якобы дисфункции потворствовал. Пока он дрыгал ногами в примерочной, натягивая замысловатого кроя джинсы, мальчишка-продавец так облизывал губы языком, а самого Брайана –  глазами, что Брайан решил потворствовать и другой стороне своей личности и после успешной примерки джинсов натянул послушный рот консультанта на свой член прям там же, в примерочной. Быть застуканным и обвиненным в непристойном поведении он ничуть не опасался – ну блядь, где еще оторваться, как не в бутике Вествуд? Было во всем этом нечто рок-н-рольное и по-настоящему хипповое, так что Брайан посчитал эту выходку абсолютно соотносящейся с идеей и стилем марки. Ну вдруг Вествуд обратятся в WPP насчет следующей рекламной компании? У Брайана была масса идей.

Брайан получил отличный, качественный минет. Продавец обладал талантливым ртом и умелым языком, стены в примерочной были обиты каким-то мягким материалом, так что Брайан, запрокидывая голову в оргазме, к счастью, остался без шишки на затылке, а продавцу достались щедрые чаевые.

На этом Брайан счел субботний день вполне удавшимся и с чувством выполненного долга отправился обедать.

А ведь мог бы сейчас тошниться на открытии выставки, обливаться потом, маяться от ломоты в зубах от того, что приходится постоянно улыбаться и изнывать от невозможности и желания сделать что-то с Джастином.

Нет, он все решил правильно – с глаз долой, из сердца вон. Если он выдержит характер, сможет перетерпеть и не поддаться тупому желанию снова увидеть Джастина, то все будет хорошо.

Как там пела чудесная Глория? Тебе здесь больше не рады, Джастин. А у меня еще вся жизнь впереди. Без тебя.

***

– Привет, Брайан, новый плащ? Синий тебе к лицу! – сказали ему девицы на рецепции утром в понедельник, стоило ему только появиться на работе.

Брайан вежливо улыбнулся.

– Привет, Брайан, не пойму, у тебя линзы? Или это синий так меняет цвет глаз? Здорово! – сказала ему Линда из отдела кадров, с которой они вместе поднимались в лифте.

Брайан поблагодарил.

– Привет, Брайан, тебе надо чаще носить синее – в этом плаще тебя хочется схватить в охапку, убежать и запереть под замок! – сказала Энн, его собственный копирайтер.

– Тебе сначала придется сделать операцию по смене пола, – буркнул Брайан, вошел в кабинет, швырнул сумку с планшетом на стол и мрачно уставился на Марка, замершего сторожевой выпью у стола.

– Привет, Брайан, – сказал Марк.

– Если я услышу хоть еще одно слово про синий цвет, здесь произойдет скоропостижный суд и казнь, – предупредил Брайан, вталкивая злополучный плащ в руки Марка.

– Я? Про синий цвет? Да ни за что! Как ты мог подумать! – выражение лица у Марка было настолько невинное, что Брайан подумал – можно ведь казнить без суда и следствия?

– Что у нас сегодня? – спросил Брайан, усаживаясь за стол и раскрывая ноутбук.

– Через час у тебя встреча с Доном, после придут копирайтеры с проектом по Ягуару, затем ланч с новым клиентом – я заказал столик в Нобу, после этого у нас встреча по поводу «Ста дней», будем отчитываться по открытию выставки и мероприятиям на эту неделю.

– Хорошо, все помню, – сказал Брайан, углубляясь в расчерканный разными цветами календарь на мониторе, – пошли мне по почте отчет по «Ста дням» и договорись о встрече Джорджем из пиар-отдела: где-нибудь в среду-четверг, мне нужно будет полчаса, тема встречи – Вивьен Вествуд. Тут в выходные у меня появились кое-какие мысли.

– Хорошо. Тебе что-нибудь нужно?

– Кофе. Много.

Марк исчез, а Брайан углубился в Excel, чтобы еще раз быстро просмотреть все цифры перед встречей с начальством.

Вот, все очень просто – главное, заставить себя заняться работой, и не вспоминать каждые несколько минут распорядок мероприятий выставки и то, что от офиса WPP на Флик-стрит в Мэйфер до галереи Тэйт, расположенной за Букингемским дворцом, ходу пешком от силы пятнадцать минут. Всего лишь одно маленькое волевое усилие, и все будет просто отлично.

**Джастин**

Он никогда не думал, что все так обернется.

Хотя он и в 17 лет не думал, что все так обернется – удар молнии, вспышка, очнулся, у тебя другая жизнь.

Но сейчас, когда только все прочно вошло в колею, когда наступил штиль… да еще в чужом городе, которым надо было наслаждаться, на громком проекте, которым тоже надо было наслаждаться, в тридцать лет. Тридцать якобы зрелых, смелых, спокойных лет.

В тридцать лет Брайан мог вести себя как королева драмы. И как подросток. И как самый нежный романтик. И как заботливая мамаша. И как беспомощный ребенок. И как первостатейная сука. Но на самом деле это, скорее, Джастин повел себя как мудак, когда на самом финише засомневался. Он ведь хотел, чтобы Брайан изменился для него – и он получил это, но вдруг засомневался, действительно ли этого хотел, и холодная вода сомнения тут же утянула его на темное-темное дно.

А Брайан опять поступил, как идиот. Пожалуй, вовсе не эгоизм был его слабым местом, а его отсутствие. Он мог бы просто не отпустить Джастина. Или поехать с ним. Быть чуть более властным. Чуть более самодуром. Закрыть двери. Не выпустить. Не начинать все эти самопожертвенные разговоры, не читать рецензии нью-йоркских критиков в глянцевых журналах, не рефлексировать, не мучиться чувством вины. Просто потащить Джастину к алтарю, надеть кольцо ему на палец, и они бы переехали в Брайтин. Который Джастину очень нравился. И все.

Но Брайан его отпустил.

Как и тогда, со скрипачом этим слащавым.

И ведь наверняка потом жалел об этом, хоть какое-то время, не мог не жалеть, Джастин не верил.

Иногда Джастину казалось, что Брайан не чувствовал себя вправе кого-то удерживать возле себя, кретин. Или же не делал этого из вредности – ему же тоже хотелось, чтобы выбрали его. Без подсказок, без насилия, без намеков со стороны.

И какого хрена они оба наступили несколько раз на одни и те же грабли?

Долбаные фрики. Фантастические долбоебы.

А что сейчас?

Джастин волчком вертелся на постели в своем вымерзшем номере вместо того, чтобы распивать виски в английских пабах и трахаться с Аланом Буком, укрепляя культурные связи и обеспечивая себе новую выставку. Правда, он уже успел поговорить с ним по телефону и был достаточно любезен. Но все равно, глупо было не пользоваться возможностями.

Он все возвращался мыслями к утреннему кофе. О, Брайан блистал, как золотой нарцисс, он был спокоен, нагл, холоден и бесконечно уверен в себе. Он был убийственен. И он был действительно равнодушен. И неловко ему не было.

Впрочем, Джастину тоже не было неловко. Он просто любовался и считал, что на это-то точно имеет право. Запретить смотреть ему никто не мог, как запретить дышать. И никто не мог запретить ему интересоваться жизнью Брайана. И снова смотреть, и даже говорить комплименты, которые все, от первого до последнего, оказались правдивыми.

Он поразил его почти так же, как тогда, в первый раз, когда подошел к нему под фонарем.

Я видел лицо бога, его зовут Брайан Кинни.

И сейчас Джастин понимал, что он хотел и дальше – смотреть, видеть, впитывать этот образ, как раньше, что в нем просыпается визуальный голод. От Брайана невозможно было оторвать глаз – так было всегда. Может быть, он сразу зацепил в Джастине художника. Тот ведь так любил лица, но одно из них не надоедало ему никогда. Ни смотреть, ни целовать, ни гладить, ни дуть на ресницы, ни разглаживать морщинки на лбу, ни зарывать пальцы в мягкие волосы – никогда не надоедало. Это было как музыка, звучавшая за кадром. 

Джастин чувствовал себя странно. Он не знал, рад ли был снова повстречать в своей жизни Брайана Кинни вот так, лицом к лицу, глаза к глазам – не безжизненный аватар в соцсети или повод в новостях, а его самого – живого, страстного, холодного, прячущего глаза, вибрирующего, язвительного, ядовитого, сладкого. Со всеми его сигаретами, мягкими и нервными жестами, взлетающей вверх бровью, самодовольными ухмылками, нарочито удивленными взглядами и деланно-равнодушным видом.

Если уж говорить о музыке, это было – как снова услышать мелодию, которую часто слушал в юности, а потом надолго забыл. А потом ты снова слышишь ее, и тебя выбрасывает лет на десять назад, в открытый космос, в жаркое лето, в пестрый провинциальный пахнущий оладьями Питсбург, в потные ночи, на жалкий школьный бал со слезливыми песнями, в смешной провинциальный гей-клуб, в объятья того, кто был для тебя всем.

Джастин не знал, готов ли к этому.

В чем он был уверен, так это в том, что хочет снова увидеть Брайана. Ему просто необходимо его увидеть, думал он, уже засыпая, и как хорошо, что завтра официальное открытие этой помпезной выставки, а Тома Хиддлстона явно переоценивают, Кориолан из него, как из барашка арабский скакун…

***

– Чует мое сердце, что ты уже нашел приключений на свою круглую задницу, – сварливо заявила Глория прямо в ухо Джастину, когда он второй раз стоял в белоснежном зале галерее Тэйт, теперь уже посреди впечатляющей толпы посетителей, журналистов и критиков – выставка официально открылась. – Вот прямо так и рисую себе в голове картинки, а воображение у меня будет побогаче твоего, Тейлор, как ты уже кувыркаешься на кровати кинг-сайз со всей лондонской арт-тусовкой в островной консервативной оргии… или еще хуже: нашел себе какого-нибудь тощего рыжего англичанина и сделал его объектом роковой любви… И теперь у тебя на работу не встанет полгода, пока ты будешь тоскливо пялиться в окно и вырезать журавликов из салфеток…

Джастин не сдержался, фыркнул.

– Когда такое было, скажи мне?

– Ох, Джастин, я о тебе знаю больше, чем ты думаешь. Как Лондон? Наверняка все же лучше, чем эта гребаная больница, куда даже запрещают проносить виски! А какой здесь гадкий кофе! Это не кофе, это жженая бурда, от которой у меня еще и несварение!

– Здесь все хорошо, только дождик, – поведал Джастин. – Арт-директор Тэйт отнесся ко мне очень тепло.

– Он запал на тебя? – оживилась Глория. – Мы должны использовать это! Ты уже трахался с ним?

– Глория, вообще-то, агент не должен так сильно вникать в личную жизнь художника, тебе не кажется?

– Да брось, пупсик, мы же знаем, что это в твоих интересах, ты слишком скромный! И как он?

– Я не знаю, – улыбнулся в трубку Джастин. – Мы просто разговаривали.

– Так вот, советую взять быка за рога, пока я маюсь тут в этой треклятой палате с невероятно тупым персоналом! Эх, где мои тридцать! И в какую бы жопу ты там не пытался вляпаться, забудь и настройся на позитив! Искусство превыше всего, Джастин, его надо нести миру и получать за это славу и деньги! Погуляй по Лондону, потрахайся с англичанами, а потом нарисуешь пяток своих гениальных картинок, которые мы найдем куда выгодно пристроить!

– Я понял, Глория, обязательно, – пообещал Джастин.

– Никак не могу успокоиться, пока ты там совсем один, в этой промозглой стране фриков и социопатов!

– Ты пересмотрела «Джека Потрошителя», Глория.

– И опасайся английских врачей!

Джастин, смеясь, нажал отбой.

Народ прибывал и прибывал, на этот раз выставку почтил своим присутствием принц Уэльский; собственно, он ее торжественно и открыл – с пламенным приветом от всей королевской семьи и от английской аристократии в целом.

Потом началось общение с прессой, и тут уже можно было пожинать плоды симпатии Алана Бука – он лично представил и особо порекомендовал Джастина нескольким крупным изданиям, и тот в течение полутора часов, не меньше, давал интервью тройке самых привилегированных и при этом самых разнузданных журналистов под щелчками и вспышками фотокамер, а потом еще комментарии для репортеров более мелких журналов и газет. Судя по их напору, завтра его портретами и высказываниями должен был быть завален весь Лондон.

Вопросы, правда, оригинальностью не отличались.

– Чем вы вдохновляетесь, когда пишете?

– Это правда, что когда-то вы работали официантом в маленьком кафе в Питсбурге?

– Вы впервые в Британии?

– Правда, что в юности вы пережили травму, которая долгое время мешала вам писать? Сейчас ее последствия еще заметны?

– Какие у вас планы на текущий год? Собираетесь ли еще раз выставляться в Лондоне?

И, наконец, конечно же:

– Вы гей?

Джастин в который раз пожалел, что Глория так неудачно поскользнулась перед своим любимым рестораном. И в который раз порадовался, что у него такие белые и ровные зубы: на фотографиях он всегда выглядел хорошо.

Прошло уже несколько часов, когда Джастин вдруг отчетливо понял, что кишащая людьми выставка так и останется пустой.

Все время стрелял глазами, выискивал взглядом в толпе, оборачивался на двери и вдруг понял, как будто занавес опустили, – не придет.

Брайан не придет.

Разум восставал против этого ощущения: нелогично, был на репетиции открытия, на пре-пати, как же может не появиться на официальном открытии, наверняка должен засветиться, тоже пообщаться с прессой, оценить, как все проходит, покрасоваться, наконец…

Джастин хотел убедиться, хотел твердо знать – и поэтому начал лавировать среди разглядывающих полотна зрителей в сторону замеченного у столика с напитками пиар-менеджера галереи. Хелен на этот раз облачилась в синий брючный шелковый костюм и выглядела сногсшибательно. Правда, от запаха ее духов у Джастина в груди сразу же зародился кашель.

– Я не вижу здесь мистера Кинни, он не нашел времени посетить открытие? – прямо поинтересовался Джастин.

Хелен оглядела его, как ему показалось, оценивающе, и угол ее ярко накрашенных полных губ чуть заметно пополз вверх.

– Интересуетесь мистером Кинни, мистер Тейлор? Уже познакомились?

Джастин чуть криво усмехнулся.

– О да, и я был намерен продолжить знакомство.

– Не вы один, мистер Тейлор, не вы один. Но знаете, мистер Кинни – человек крайне занятой. Кажется, именно сегодня он оказался очень занят. Бывает, ничего не поделаешь. Он много и напряженно работает.

– И как мне узнать, когда он будет менее занят? – пошел ва-банк Джастин.

Большой вишневый рот Хелен, уже не скрываясь, расплылся в ухмылке.

– Вы мне симпатичны, мистер Тейлор, поэтому открою вам большой секрет – такие подробности знает только вон тот худой парень в зеленом пиджаке. Это Марк, ассистент Брайана.

– Спасибо, – с чувством поблагодарил Джастин.

– Удачи, – залихватски подмигнула Хелен.

«И что же вы все в нем такого находите?» – шепотом пробормотала она, наблюдая, как Джастин целеустремленно двигается к Марку и ослепляет его своей мальчишеской улыбкой.

Светловолосый сероглазый американец действительно был весьма ничего. И без гейских ужимок. Вообще без ужимок. Это Хелен импонировало.

– Мистер Кинни уже не появится сегодня?

Марк, капитально замотанный журналистами, оглянулся без особого удивления – наверняка уже слышал сегодня этот вопрос. Однако вид у него моментально стал абсолютно ледяной как у какого-нибудь боевого эльфа на сторожевой вахте.

– Сожалею, он приносит свои извинения. Важный клиент, срочная встреча. Мистер Кинни очень напряженно работает.

– Это я уже слышал, – слегка сморщил переносицу Джастин. – Однако я надеюсь, что вы, как его личный ассистент, окажете мне посильную помощь в одном деликатном деле. Понимаете, мистер Кинни выразил сильную заинтересованность в одной из моих картин. Насколько я знаю, он даже хотел ее приобрести за довольно большую сумму.

– Вот как? – тон Марка быстро перестал быть дежурно вежливым и теперь он всем корпусом развернулся к Джастину.

О да, Брайан его хорошо выдрессировал – все, что напрямую касалось шефа, представляло для него даже больший интерес, чем личные дела. Интересно, Брайан его трахает? Хотя о чем это Джастин – конечно, да. Ебет и в жопу, и в мозги. И, судя по этому влюбленному томному взгляду, который непроизвольно появляется только лишь при намеке на «мистера Кинни», ебет качественно.

Что ж, в этом Брайану не откажешь.

– Выбранное им полотно действительно немало стоит, и оно мне лично дорого, понимаете? Но именно поэтому я бы не хотел продавать его. И, поскольку я проникся к мистеру Кинни симпатией, я хочу просто подарить ему этот пейзаж. Надеюсь, что вы возьмете на себя вопросы транспортировки по адресу мистера Кинни, а я договорюсь с руководством галереи, когда картину можно будет снять.

Джастин говорил как можно более беспечно, но этот худощавый энергичный паренек, этот ручной пес, смотрел на него непонятно. Ревниво? Подозрительно? Недоверчиво? Понимающе? Слегка восхищенно? Кажется, он понял замысел игры и теперь решал, включаться ли в нее.

Увы, дорогой Марк, не включиться для тебя нет никакой возможности.

– И еще, Марк, если бы вы дали мне личный номер мистера Кинни, чтобы я мог сообщить ему о подарке, я был бы вам крайне признателен. Думаю, мистер Кинни – тоже, и не меньше, – интимно сказал Джастин. – Так случилось, что мы расстались, не успев обменяться телефонами, и я боюсь, что вынужден искать в вас помощника и в этом.

На тонком лице Марка проступила отчаянная борьба самых разных сомнений. Джастин так широко улыбался, так проникновенно смотрел, так был ядовито-уверен в себе. Он знал, что сейчас думает Марк – подложит ли он свинью своему шефу, если даст номер, или же нарвется на медленную и мучительную казнь, если не даст? Куда ни кинь, всюду клин, как говаривал герой Шона Коннери в фильме «Скала».

Наконец Марк решился, быстро достал из нагрудного кармана пиджака паркер и набросал цифры на оборотной стороне собственной визитки.

– Ничто не способно выразить мою благодарность, – прошептал Джастин ему почти на ухо. – И передавайте мистеру Кинни мою горячую любовь.

***

Благодаря Алану Буку и всей Ассоциации британских музеев, а частично, как подозревал Джастин, и благодаря Брайану Кинни, скучать прилетевшим со всех концов мира молодым художникам не пришлось. Кроме участия в выставке, приветственных речей, общения с прессой и посещения различных увеселительных мероприятий, в программу визита также входили мастер-классы для нескольких художественных колледжей.

Тема мастер-класса отдавалась на откуп художнику, и Джастин, не стесняясь, объявил своим группам, что они в который раз будут учиться рисовать мужское тело. Студенты – еще первого курса, совсем молоденькие – пришли в восторг. Джастин начинал подозревать, что гомосексуальностью здесь пропитан сам воздух. Возможно, это знаменитые туманы так действовали?

Два мускулистых парня-натурщика, которых ему предоставили, то и дело стреляли глазами в его сторону, но Джастин вскоре обнаружил, что его собственный карандаш, под неторопливую лекцию, выводит совсем не соблазнительно изгибавшиеся перед ним тела.

Номер он получил, но позвонить все не решался. Все надеялся, что застанет Брайана так, без усилий, случайно. Каждый день ходил в галерею и торчал там по два-три часа, пока не понял, что это глупо и мучительно. Конечно, Бук был всегда ему рад и даже, кажется, воспринял частые визиты на свой счет, так что молитвы Глории были услышаны и Джастину грозила по крайней мере еще одна выставка, теперь персональная.

Но Кинни не появлялся, новостей о нем никаких не было, спрашивать слишком часто Джастину казалось неприлично, Марк тоже куда-то исчез, а время бежало очень быстро. Нью-Йорк, который сейчас чудился лишь призраком, уже ждал его обратно.

Глория звонила еще несколько раз и сообщила, что к его возвращению она как раз покинет скорбные стены, в которые ее заточила любовь к неустойчивым шпилькам.

И сейчас вдруг, под мерное шуршание десятка карандашей, под шелест ватмана и тихие шепотки, под томными взглядами атлетически сложенного обнаженного темнокожего парня, Джастина охватила самая настоящая паника.

Так сдавило грудь, что невозможно было вдохнуть.

Он понял, что может никогда его больше не увидеть, если не сделает первый шаг. Все так же, как и тогда: Брайан прятался, Брайан решил, что ему это не нужно, Брайан не хотел забот. Брайан устал, Брайан злился, Брайан предпочитал быть слепым.

Джастин провел несколько минут, как в наркозе, пока темнокожий не тронул его за руку.

– У вас телефон звонит, – сказал он, и Джастин дико на него взглянул, а потом так же дико осмотрелся.

Перед ним лежал почти полностью законченный рисунок длинного и стройного обнаженного мужского тела, на него глядело двадцать заинтересованных разноцветных глаз, в окно лупило весеннее солнце, а в кармане его джинсов надрывался айфон.

В Нью-Йорке был вечер, и, очевидно, Джейк скучал по нему.

Джастин извинился перед классом и отошел к дальнему окну, медленно поднося трубку к уху.

– Привет, Джейк, – очень ровно сказал он. – Да ты что? Рад за тебя. У меня? У меня все хорошо. Спасибо. Новости?.. Да, у меня есть новости, Джейк. Я люблю другого человека. Нет, это не пройдет. Не прошло. Уверен. Абсолютно уверен. Да, я думаю, так будет лучше. Ключи оставь у миссис Дрейк.

**Брайан**

Работа действительно отвлекала. Помимо «Ста дней» у Брайана было еще несколько проектов в разной стадии разработки, а Дон, излучая мегатонны гордости и самодовольства, сообщил ему, что теперь они могут поздравить себя еще с одним клиентом – и не просто клиентом, а знаковым брендом, поработать для которого мечтает любая пиар-компания: Астон-Мартин. Представляет ли Брайан себе перспективы? Брайан представлял. Дон представлял тоже, поэтому торжественно вручил Брайану папку с требованиями нового клиента, пожелал творческих успехов, уверил в своем всемерном содействии и потом еще минут пятнадцать хвалил Брайана за разное другое – Дон придерживался политики пряника. Брайан внутренне соглашался, что в отношении его подобная политика дает отличные результаты.

Таким образом, понедельник прошел в позитивной атмосфере, на самом деле заставив Брайана позабыть о неурядицах в личной жизни, если это можно было так назвать. Ну, почти.

В седьмом часу вечера в кабинете снова возник Марк, намекнул, что сотрудники все уже разошлись по домам, и не пора бы начальству уже и честь знать? После чего нахально уселся в кресло напротив, сцепил руки на животе и принялся разглядывать Брайана.

Брайан поднял голову от монитора, посмотрел на Марка – тот, абсолютный платиновый блондин, в темно-зеленой кашемировой водолазке, даже в хай-тековской атмосфере кабинета Брайана умудрялся выглядеть случайно заплутавшим в городе неземным существом, эльфом из свиты Лесного Царя.

Брайан понял, что к концу рабочего дня от усталости и голода слегка подрастерял концентрацию и дал волю фантазии. Перед внутренним взором немедленно явился темно-зеленый «Астон-Мартин» с Лесным царем за рулем. Брайан потряс головой, отгоняя бредовые образы, откинулся на спинку кресла, покатался туда-сюда, цепляясь мыском ботинка за ножку стола и сказал:

– Для «Астон-Мартина» надо будет найти модель такого же типажа, как и ты. Дай девочкам команду, пусть свяжутся с модельными агентствами и подберут несколько человек. С другой стороны, можно было бы, конечно, сыграть на образе Бонда, но это так предсказуемо и уже банально…

– Сделаю прямо с утра, – кивнул Марк.

– Скажи-ка, Марк, – рассеянно произнес Брайан, продолжая кататься в кресле – это успокаивало, – а почему я тебя ни разу не трахнул?

Марк пожал плечами.

– Потому, что не стоит смешивать рабочие и личные отношения?

– Нет, вряд ли, – Брайан с сомнением качнул головой.

– Я не твой типаж? – хмыкнул Марк.

– Мой, мой, – развеселился Брайан.

– Я асексуал?

Брайан поднял бровь. Марк хихикнул.

– А что? Это сейчас ужасно модно, между прочим. Я натурал?

– Это в каком же месте, хотел бы я знать?

– Вот, кстати, ты весьма ошибаешься, – Марк развалился в кресле и явно развлекался разговором. – Я, между прочим, би, так что, сам понимаешь, в каком-то месте могу.

– Вы, молодые засранцы, сейчас вообще все без тормозов и принципов, – важно заявил Брайан с высоты своего жизненного опыта. – Вам подавай все и сразу.

– Возмутительно! – поддакнул Марк и встал. – Думаю, мы с тобой не переспали, потому что это было бы слишком похоже на онанизм. Мы слишком похожи, Брайан. Есть ли смысл трахаться с самим собой?

– Иди уже, философ доморощенный, – махнул рукой Брайан. – Вот же молодежь пошла, все с какими-то заморочками, с глубоким трансцендентальным подтекстом.

Оставшись в одиночестве, он тоскливо обвел взглядом кабинет: вечернее солнце дробилось в стеклянных гранях на тысячи розовых и алых осколков, вспыхивало золотом и бронзой на углах, и где-то там, в нескольких кварталах отсюда, чем-то занимался Джастин – тоже сидел в одиночестве или с кем-то ужинал, или болтал по скайпу со своим бойфрендом, или смотрел телевизор, или лежал в кровати и дрочил… Или тоже думал о нем? От этих мыслей снова сдавило в груди, и Брайан стал собирать бумаги.

Ничего, работа отвлекает. Просто не думать о ненужном. Легко сказать.

Ничем не омрачаемая трудовая деятельность в позитивном ключе продолжалась вплоть до перерыва на ланч в среду и так же успешно продолжалась бы и дальше – на благо корпорации вообще и Брайана Кинни лично, да вот только судьба уже заготовила ему несколько засад, о чем Брайан ни сном, ни духом не подозревал. И, естественно, вляпался по самое не могу.

***

В среду, около двенадцати часов дня, он решил сделать перерыв в мозговом штурме, вылез из-за стола, потянулся со сладострастным вздохом, зевнул, подумал, что надо послать Марка за сэндвичами и велеть ему связаться с эскорт-агентством, услугами которого они обычно пользовались как для служебных, так и для личных нужд. Брайан толком не трахался уже почти две недели, дрочка в душе и между делом прилетающие ему минеты не в счет.

 С одной стороны, для человека, перешагнувшего сорокалетний рубеж, переболевшего раком, сифилисом и нервным расстройством под сомнительным диагнозом «несчастливая любовь», некоторое воздержание, наверное, было естественным.

С другой стороны, трахаться хотелось неимоверно, в организме ощущалось нарастающее томление, которое стало сказываться рычанием на команду, рявканьем на Марка и очередным витком беспокойных и бессвязных мыслей по поводу Джастина. В принципе, он ни капельки не сомневался, что соблазнить его личного ассистента – якобы асексуала неопределенной ориентации – просто раз плюнуть. Но – нахуя?

Гораздо проще было поиметь какого-нибудь хорошенького мальчика из агентства, которому можно было велеть заткнуться, заниматься делом и не мешать думать, а после выставить из квартиры восвояси. Марк бы рот не закрывал, и не в том смысле, в котором бы это могло понравиться Брайану. Доводил бы ценными замечаниями. Так что нет, еще один лишний геморрой на задницу Брайану точно был не нужен. Его, конечно, умеренно тревожило то соображение, что после Тома Хиддлстона весь его трах по большому счету свелся к регулярному пользованию мальчиков-моделей, но зато это было удобно и экономило время.

Короче говоря, Брайан последний год сам себя не узнавал, но зато теперь все беспокойство по поводу Джастина было так удобно свалить на общее тревожное состояние из-за недотраха! Физиология, и ничего больше. Все всегда сводится к сексу, а чувства – это так, романтические выдумки. Вот, кстати, посмотрите на Марка – предусмотрительный ассистент-телепат как раз появился в кабинете с подносом, на котором красовались тарелка с сэндвичами и прозрачный кофейник, – просто биоробот какой-то. Брайан критически осмотрел помощника – тот возился у кофейного столика между креслами и диваном, вертел обтянутым серыми брючками-дудочками задом, – вздохнул, потер переносицу, и, взяв в руки чашку, без всякой особенной цели подошел к окну. Отвлечься.

Отвлечься получилось замечательно. Можно даже сказать, не слабо получилось отвлечься. Брайан едва удержал в руках чашку с огненным кофе, а то не избежать бы какой-нибудь неприятной травмы, которая отложила бы его задуманный сеанс вечернего секса на неопределенный срок. Он уставился на противоположную крышу в немом изумлении – от неожиданности способность к речевым актам временно отказала.

На крыше, где еще вчера на рекламном щите можно было наблюдать рекламу нового жилого комплекса в Кенсингтоне (эти творческие потуги отдела недвижимости постоянно приводили Брайана в крайне язвительное настроение), вместо домиков, деревьев и прогуливающейся парочки теперь наблюдалась совсем другая картинка.

Очень Брайану хорошо знакомая: черно-белая фотография одного из участников проекта «Сто дней», как раз из тех, которые уже три недели были развешаны по всему Лондону с его, Брайана Кинни, подачи.

И нетрудно догадаться, что и личность изображенного на фотографии человека была Брайану тоже весьма хорошо знакома. До мельчайших подробностей. И коротко стриженый затылок, беззащитная нежная шея, сильные линии плеч, изгиб спины – и круглые, упругие ягодицы, ничуть не оплывшие за те годы, что Брайан не имел удовольствия любоваться на них лично.

Джастин был сфотографирован лежа на животе, лицо спрятано в изгибе локтя, и весь рекламный плакат, сделанный в черно-белой гамме, скорее напоминал иллюстрацию из альбома по античному искусству, нежели  фотографию обнаженной натуры – ну так в этом и была вся идея, Брайан мог собой гордиться, и, кстати, до этой самой минуты выдумка действительно являлась поводом для гордости. Теперь же это больше походило на личное, адресное проклятие.

– Это что еще за ебатория у меня за окном? – осведомился Брайан ледяным тоном.

– Это? Это один из наших рекламных плакатов, – объяснил Марк, подходя к окну.

Теперь они рассматривали голый зад Джастина вдвоем.

– И если я не ошибаюсь, это тот самый парень из Америки, Джастин Тейлор, – подумав, добавил Марк и откусил от сэндвича. – Хочешь, чтобы я уточнил?

– Что этот плакат делает перед моим окном? Еще вчера тут была тупая реклама недвижимости в Кенсингтоне!

– Брайан, ты же сам велел, чтобы плакаты не висели на одном и том же месте больше недели! – недоуменно захлопал глазами Марк. – Раз в неделю их снимают и клеят на новые билборды, ты забыл?

Брайан, не отвечая, еще раз взглянул на собственное творчество, закрыл глаза ладонью и пожелал себе провалиться вместе с собственными гениальными идеями в тар-тарары. Благими намерениями выложена дорога в ад – и он в который уже раз убедился, что это заглавный постулат его собственной жизни.

***

Весь остаток среды и четверг Брайан старался не подходить к окну. После ланча в четверг терпение его лопнуло, и он затянул все панорамное окно своего кабинета жалюзи. Демарш этот облегчил ситуацию, но ненамного – он все время теперь помнил, что не только сам Джастин где-то неподалеку от него в городе, но и что увидеть его проще простого – достаточно открыть окно.

Но в окончательное исступление и бешенство Брайана привел другой сомнительный подарок судьбы, и где – в месте, где по определению ничего не могло случиться: в его собственном доме, куда он вернулся вечером после работы! В его собственной спальне, когда он, разомлевший после горячего душа, ни о чем не подозревая, мокрый, в одном только полотенце вышел из заполненной душистым паром ванной комнаты. И нет, это не был голый мальчик из эскорт-агентства, присланный заботливым Марком. Почему-то такие простые и очевидные вещи никому не приходили в голову.

Это был откровенный удар в спину, хотя в этот раз Брайану было отлично известно, кому он был этим ударом обязан. Тем не менее, взяв в руки телефон, набрал он совершенно другой номер.

– Брайан? – сказал Марк, чуть задыхаясь. Кроме его голоса на линии слышались автомобильные гудки и невнятный шум: Марк явно шел по какой-то оживленной улице. На часах была половина восьмого вечера.

– Знаешь, Марк, вот прямо сейчас я стою у себя в спальне, – проинформировал его Брайан. – И смотрю на изголовье моей кровати. И угадай, что я там вижу?

– Картину? – в голосе Марка не было ни грамма раскаяния. – Она криво висит? Или ты хотел повесить ее напротив кровати?

– Прямо сейчас мне хочется вместо картины повесить над изголовьем того, кто принес ее в дом и водрузил в моей спальне, – доходчиво поведал Брайан.

– О, – сказал Марк.

– Объясняйся, – ласково предложил Брайан, шагнул на кровать и, пружиня ступнями на матрасе, прижал телефон плечом к уху и поправил картину – она, на самом деле, висела чуть криво.

– Я тут ни при чем, – тут же открестился Марк. – Мистер Тейлор сказал, что вы с ним обо всем договорились. Он также сказал, что отказывается брать с тебя за нее деньги, потому что конкретно эта картина ему очень дорога лично, и что ее можно будет забрать сразу после официального открытия выставки. Я, конечно, сомневался, что это по правилам: кажется, картины должны висеть в галерее Тэйт, пока выставка не закончится, но мистер Тейлор сам договорился с руководством галереи, так что… я организовал доставку.

– Какого хера ты не спросил меня?! – гаркнул Брайан в телефон так, что чуть не свалился с кровати и едва удержал равновесие, взмахнув рукой. – Марк, блядь, ты соображаешь, что делаешь?! Какого хера ты делаешь то, что тебе велит мистер Тейлор?! Ты, блядь, чей ассистент?

– Брайан, перестань на меня орать, – попросил ничуть не испуганный Марк. – Я действовал согласно нашей обычной схеме: ты что-то покупаешь, забываешь предупредить меня, я расхлебываю. Чем этот конкретный случай так уж кардинально отличается от кучи остальных подобных? Если хочешь, я вызову мастеров, чтобы увезти картину обратно. В чем проблема?

– Принесешь завтра в офис веревку и мыло, – металлическим голосом приказал Брайан, кусая губы.

– Значит, мастеров не надо? – уточнил Марк.

Брайан в очередной и не последний, видимо, раз восхитился, как поганец владеет собой – не было слышно ни единого намека на насмешку, и все же Брайан был стопроцентно уверен, что про себя Марк ржет во все горло.

 – А можно вместо веревки и мыла что-нибудь более современное? Например, кожаные ремни и силиконовую смазку?

– Я тебя вешать буду, а не трахать, если ты еще не понял, – сказал Брайан, вглядываясь в голодную бездну на полотне.

– Да вы, шеф, затейник, – откликнулся Марк и отключился.

Брайан улегся на кровати, передвинув подушки от изголовья в изножье, и уставился на подарок. Во время разговора с Марком он разглядел в правом нижнем углу подпись Джастина, число и небрежно выведенное название: «В твоих снах». Картина ощутимо подчиняла себе пространство спальни, как будто растворив обстановку в тенях. Брайан вглядывался в густые сочные краски, и чем дальше, тем больше чувствовал себя застрявшей на крючке рыбкой, на которую надвигается нечто неумолимое, страшное в своей неизбежности. Какие-то жестокие и охочие до развлечений боги опять переписывали книгу его жизни, а он ничего не мог с этим поделать: только бессильно трепыхаться.

То, что крючок от трепыханий только глубже вцепился в плоть, он понял на следующий день в Найтсбридже, в одном из пабов, куда он традиционно водил свою команду каждый пятничный вечер отметить завершение трудовой недели и с целью поддержки командного духа.

Командный дух порхал в необозримых высотах, а вот насчет собственного Брайан не мог сказать ничего хорошего – особенно, когда в очередной раз дверь паба распахнулась, брякнув колокольчиком, и в задымленное помещение ввалилась новая компания – во главе с Аланом Буком. Можно было сказать только одно: когда из-за плеча Алана появился Джастин, Брайан даже не удивился. Умелая рука дернула удочку, совершила подсечку и окончательно подцепила Брайана. Смириться и поддаться было бы так соблазнительно, так просто и приятно…

Брайан подумал, что на этот вечер, и только на этот вечер он позволит себе плыть по течению. Он будет как океан: равнодушным и непобедимым. И никто, никто не сможет с ним справиться.

Все пройдет. А он останется, как был.

***

Брайан только указал Марку глазами на Алана Бука, и тот уже все понял, подцепил арт-директора под локоток, не останавливаясь на достигнутых рубежах, тут же на этом локте повис и повлек куда-то вглубь зала.

За ними послушной вереницей поползла остальная компания, а Брайан с облегчением повернулся к стойке, растопырил локти, повесив голову и бездумно вглядываясь исподлобья в бутылки, наклейки, старые покарябанные автомобильные номера и прочую лабуду, которую любят лепить декораторы баров на пространство за стойкой. Он только покосился из-за плеча в зал, и вот уже Джастин уселся на соседний табурет слева от Брайана, подтянул рукава куртки, подвинул в сторону пепельницу и стакан с соломинками – расчистил себе место. Брайан, не поднимая головы, скосил глаза и следил за тем, как возится Джастин: в теплом и мягком янтарном освещении бара кожа на его руках казалась бледно-золотой, только указательный палец на правой руке был испачкан у ногтя чем-то черным. Наверное, чернила или уголь или чем там еще пользуются художники.

– Привет, – сказал Джастин.

– Привет, – откликнулся Брайан и чуть повел плечом, раскрываясь в сторону Джастина. Ну не будет же он разыгрывать из себя трепетную барышню, принимая горделивые позы и отмалчиваясь.

– Могу я купить тебе выпить? – спросил Джастин, тоже лишь на пару градусов разворачиваясь к нему. – Или тебя уже кто-то угощает?

Брайан прямо порадовался – Джастин был в своем репертуаре, сразу брал быка за рога. Ну, посмотрим, посмотрим.

– Ну купи, – протянул он и стрельнул глазами. Не удержался. Почему-то в присутствии Джастина тело начинало самовольно проделывать какие-то вещи, словно каким-то условным рефлексам следовало.

Джастин сделал знак бармену:

– Мне то же самое, и повторите еще раз.

Бармен понятливо кивнул и пошел к другому концу стойки за бутылкой Гленливет. Брайан проводил бармена глазами, пожевал губы, подумал и все-таки сказал:

– Спасибо за картину. Она… впечатляет.

– Надеюсь, ты не скажешь сейчас что-нибудь вроде: «Это слишком дорогой подарок, я не могу его принять»?

– Нет, – усмехнулся Брайан и потянулся, распрямляя спину. – Подобной глупости я, конечно, не скажу.

– Ну, вот и славно, – кивнул Джастин. – Я рад, что тебе понравилось. Спасибо твоему мальчику, Марк кажется? Он очень помог.

– Ну да, он такой, – вздохнул Брайан. – Везде лезет, слишком самоуверенный. Знаешь, он мне иногда тебя напоминает, хотя все же не такой милый щеночек. Позубастее. А в целом – такой же мелкий пизденыш.

– Прошу тебя, не называй его так.

– Мм? Что? Как? А! О, – пробормотал Брайан и уткнулся в стакан с виски.

Ну надо же! Вот черт.

– Джастин, мужчина не должен быть таким сентиментальным в тридцать лет, – наконец сказал Брайан после нескольких минут молчания.

Впрочем, неловкости он не ощущал – Джастин спокойно прихлебывал виски из своего стакана, не поднимал обиженно подбородок, не раздувал ноздри – вот откуда только Брайан помнит все это? Как будто внутри него случайно включили давно забытый модус.

– Кто бы говорил! – хмыкнул Джастин и повернулся всем корпусом к нему. – А кто в свое время купил «Вавилон»? И скажи еще, что это не было сделано по сентиментальным причинам!

– Это было выгодное вложение денег! – возмутился Брайан.

– Ну конечно! Кто бы сомневался! – захохотал Джастин. – А тут у тебя тоже есть ночной клуб?

– Был бы у меня ночной клуб, я бы тут с тобой штаны не протирал, – фыркнул Брайан. – Я теперь респектабельный деятель рекламного бизнеса, что бы ты понимал!

– Ну да, ну да, – согласился Джастин. – Я понял уже: куда там ночным клубам, теперь ты метишь выше: театры, художественные галереи. Не собираешься купить оперу?

– Ну, художественные галереи – это, скорее, по твоей части, а опера – это к Теду. У меня другие игрушки.

– Я помню, – Джастин снова занялся виски. – Как Гас? Или…

– Да нет, спрашивай, конечно, – расслабленно сказал Брайан, довольный, что тема свернула с потенциально опасной темы. – Гас – прекрасно. Вот говорил с ним по скайпу в воскресенье. У него на уме только хоккей – я, кстати, так и знал, что эти сумасшедшие бабы полностью испортят мне ребенка! Линдси полностью попала под влияние этой своей полоумной женушки! Они собираются вырастить из него профессионального хоккеиста, ты можешь себе представить? Я так это и вижу: мой сын носится, как очумелый, по льду, сверкает выбитыми зубами и переломанным носом и лупит клюшкой по голове таких же идиотов.

Джастин расхохотался.

– Ты сгущаешь краски!

– Ничуть. Потом он приведет домой безмозглую крашеную блондинку, и Линдси с Мелани испортят своими жалобами и нытьем мой мозг. Вот какой будет результат.

– Брай, а ведь ты ужасный пессимист, – прищурился Джастин.

– Знаешь, Джас, даже моего цинизма не хватит, чтобы быть в наши дни оптимистом.

Джастин снова рассмеялся, открыто и славно, и это снова напомнило Брайану, как приятно шутить, когда тебя и твое настроение понимают с полуслова. Вот Джастин всегда понимал его сомнительные шутки и подколки.

Ну, почти.

– Ты как-то общаешься с остальными? – между тем поинтересовался Джастин.

– Конечно, – удивился Брайан. – Скайп, почту и фейсбук еще никто не отменял. Да я и в Питсбурге бываю пару раз в год.

– Ты бываешь в Штатах? – удивился Джастин.

– А что тут странного? – в свою очередь удивился Брайан. – Я часто езжу в Лос-Анджелес и Нью-Йорк по делам. А от Нью-Йорка до Питсбурга рукой подать.

– И этот человек уверяет меня, что ни капли не сентиментален!

– Ну а что ты хотел? Должен же я проверять время от времени эту чумовую компанию! Если оставить их без пригляда, они совсем отобьются от рук и пустятся во все тяжкие.

– Брайан, ты преувеличиваешь! С чего бы это? Насколько я знаю, Майкл и Бен в полном порядке, у Бена вроде даже вышла новая книга или вот-вот выйдет… не помню точно. Или это учебник? Шоу Эммета бьет рекорды популярности, и непохоже, чтобы его в обозримом будущем собирались снимать с эфира, а Тед…

– А Теодор, как и прежде, служит в моей бывшей фирме начальником финансового отдела, – прервал Джастина Брайан и прищурился. – А Дебби вышла замуж за этого толстого полицейского детектива – и вот это как раз кажется мне самым странным из того, что со всеми нами случилось. Значит, ты поддерживаешь с ними со всеми связь тоже. Не так ли, Джастин?

Джастин только руками развел. Брайан даже особенно не удивился, только в груди остро и быстро кольнуло обидой. И ведь никто и словечком не обмолвился! А впрочем, какая ему разница?

В этот момент между ними возник Марк, ввинтился между стульями и заявил, засунув руки в карманы:

– Брайан, если мое общение с Аланом Буком станет по каким-то причинам регулярным, я буду требовать повышения заработной платы в связи с угрозой моральной травмы и оплаты лечения в клинике нервных болезней, потому что я сопьюсь. И не надо многозначительно шевелить бровями – на трезвую голову общаться с ним невозможно. Кстати, мистер Тейлор, хочу выразить вам по этому поводу свое глубочайшее уважение. Лично я устал слушать про вибрации, Брайан, не надо так на меня смотреть, это вовсе не то, о чем ты подумал. Еще немного, и я тоже начну вибрировать. И тоже совсем не в том смысле!

Джастин понимающе улыбнулся.

– Вот! – с торжеством сказал Марк. – Мистер Тейлор, судя по всему, тоже уже наслышан про этот природный феномен. И если ты, драгоценный шеф, не хочешь ознакомиться с этим явлением лично, я бы рекомендовал вам сваливать отсюда подобру-поздорову и как можно быстрее. Энн держит там рубежи, но, сам знаешь, она – только ленточка на пути бегущего бизона…

– Марк, расплатишься тут корпоративной кредиткой, – Брайан всегда умел собраться в критических ситуациях. – Утром все как всегда. И не слезай с меня, пока я не встану. Джастин, пошли, так и быть, я покажу тебе Найтсбридж.

– Завтра суббота, Брайан, – сумрачно поведал Марк им вслед. – И это первая суббота в этом месяце, когда я смогу выспаться. Так что, Брайан – не рассчитывай на меня.

***

Прогулка по Найтсбриджу удалась. Спасаясь от Бука, они забежали в первое же попавшееся заведение по соседству, где, за очередной парой бокалов виски, Джастин принялся жаловаться на прыткого арт-директора, изображая свои мытарства в лицах.

Брайан ничего не мог с собой поделать – ему было смешно и удивительно легко. Совсем не так, как неделю назад в кафе. Тогда он чувствовал себя взвинченным, его потряхивало и приходилось прикладывать массу усилий, чтобы выглядеть спокойным и равнодушным. А сейчас притворяться было не нужно: против всех ожиданий, в присутствии Джастина было спокойно. Брайан перестал всматриваться и стал просто смотреть. Не выискивал скрытых мыслей и сдерживаемых желаний, а просто-напросто наслаждаться приятным вечером в конце рабочей недели.

Джастин не делал никаких намеков, не провоцировал, не бросал долгих, многозначительных взглядов, а просто расслабленно сидел рядом, болтал о Нью-Йорке (деликатно, без интимных подробностей, все же отметил Брайан), смешно рассказывал про своего агента Глорию, про свои путешествия по миру. Брайан узнал, что Джастин провел полгода в Мексике, и ему там ужасно понравилось, такие необыкновенные краски, такие насыщенные цвета жизни, и все это отражается в людях, не может не отражаться. Никаких смазанных, размытых тонов, только чистые, яркие, искренне-сочные пятна цвета, и у людей ощущение жизни другое: тоже без полутонов, а в по-настоящему не фильтрованном виде. Если уж ненависть, то от всей души, если любовь, то до гробовой доски, если дружба – то навсегда.

Брайан хмыкал, щурился и любовался: Джастин, похоже, сел на любимого конька, забылся и полностью перенесся сейчас в Канкун, или Мехико, или Акапулько. Вот где ему самое место. У него горели глаза, на лице то и дело вспыхивала улыбка, он взмахивал руками и сейчас невыносимо был похож на себя прежнего. Солнышко – какое дурацкое и исчерпывающе верное прозвище. В третьем по счету баре Брайан окончательно перестал вдумываться в смысл речей Джастина, а просто смотрел и смотрел, и смотрел, и смотрел. Ловил кайф, мысленно ставил заметки – чтобы ничего не забыть потом. Можно сказать, беззастенчиво грелся в лучах.

Джастин как будто укутывал его своим уверенным, доброжелательным спокойствием, как старым, любимым, уютным одеялом, с которым нет сил расстаться. Как будто не было этих лет, и никого не было между ними, и внезапно их вернули в тот их третий год в Питсбурге, когда они были так безмятежно счастливы – скрипач уже сгинул к ебеням, а про свою страшную болезнь Брайан еще ничего не знал, и все было так одуряюще хорошо, и они были беспамятные и безмятежные придурки, не знающие будущего.

Хотя, конечно, не исключалось и то, что причиной разрастающегося теплого шара в груди был виски, выпитый за время марафона по барам.

Где-то примерно в пятом баре Брайан понял, что эту встречу ностальгических воспоминаний пора сворачивать. Они как раз интимно и дебильно хихикали, без малейшего понятия, над чем, собственно смеются. А просто было хорошо ржать вместе, пошатываясь и толкаясь локтями, и главным в этом деле был процесс и собутыльник, а не причина. Брайана шатало, кажется, и Джастин тоже был не особенно трезв, по крайней мере, хватался за рукав Брайана поминутно, и от этого Брайан раскачивался еще больше. Ложная память подевала куда-то кусок в семь лет, будто стерла эти годы за ненадобностью. И они оба снова привычно и комфортно цеплялись друг за друга, вовсе этому не удивляясь.

Было в этом нечто лирическое. В самый раз для вечера ностальгической грусти. Пробег по барам сказался логичным образом – они прилично набрались. В принципе, в этом тоже было нечто лирическое и традиционное – встреча старых друзей, воспоминания, все дела. Опьянение как раз достигло той залихватской стадии, когда язык еще не заплетается, но мозг работает в странном режиме, то и дело переключаясь на подсознательное. И убаюканный этим уютным, веселым разговором, то и дело улыбающимся Джастином, давно забытым и оттого еще более приятным чувством разделенного одиночества, Брайан сам не заметил, как пригласил Джастина к себе домой.

Просто потому, что Джастин выразил такое желание. Очень ему было любопытно, где теперь живет Брайан.

А когда он услышал, что совсем рядом, в Белгравии, в доме, построенном в начале ХХ века в стиле ар-нуво, ему, само собой, захотелось посмотреть. И вот не прошло и получаса, как Брайан уже показывал ему гостиную, обставленную антикварной мебелью десятых годов прошлого столетия, и кабинет со странным, нелогичным письменным столом с ножками, словно увитыми плющом. И даже зачем-то две работы Бердслея, забранные под стекло и висевшие в гардеробной.

Видимо, Брайан совсем потерял хватку, потому что, после восхищения Бердслеем в гардеробной, совсем не стоило удивляться тому, что произошло дальше.

– А где моя картина? – спросил Джастин, и Брайан никак не мог отказать ему в логичности и своевременности вопроса. Даже если и чувствовал себя попавшим в ловушку.

– В спальне, – обреченно ответил Брайан и покорно толкнул дверь из гардеробной, указывая пусть.

Что ж, он же решил, что будет плыть по течению. Оставалось только расслабиться и, судя по всему, получать удовольствие.

– Значит, ты повесил ее в спальне? – вздохнув, сказал Джастин, не обращая ни малейшего внимания на предмет разговора, но зато с пристальным интересом разглядывая кровать.

Брайан тоже вздохнул и честно признался:

– Это Марк ее сюда повесил.

Чем, конечно же, конечно, окончательно спровоцировал Джастина.

Правда, понял он это значительно позже, потому что в этот момент ему стало окончательно не до размышлений: Джастин повернулся к нему, смерил свинцовой тяжести взглядом, положил руку ему на затылок и поцеловал сердитым, грязным, собственническим поцелуем, кусая за губы, пропихивая в рот язык, притягивая за шею все ближе и ближе, пока они не столкнулись лбами. Это был не поцелуй, а самая настоящая война, с захватом территорий, с водружением своего флага на вражеской высоте. И в то же время это было самый нежный, самый сладкий, самый потрясающий и невозможный поцелуй за много-много лет, такой, на который Брайан уже и не надеялся. Ведь нельзя вернуть прошлое.

Просто иногда оно возвращается само. И он вдохнул запах Джастина, странно свежий, горячий и душистый, такой, как пахнет в разгар лета цветущий луг, понимая, что снова отравлен, и ответил на поцелуй так, словно хотел крикнуть то, чего никогда не мог выразить словами: «За что? За что ты так со мной? Что я сделал не так, что ты снова заставляешь меня проходить через все это?»

И, целуя Джастина, уже понимал, что еще через мгновение, как только в легких кончится воздух, он отшвырнет его от себя изо всех сил, какие у него только остались. Потому что сил пережить все это снова у него точно не будет больше никогда. А сдохнуть от безответной любви, от того, что когда-то Джастин снова соберет вещи и уйдет, не хотелось. Слишком глупо это было бы, и романтично, и смешно.

И унизительно. Не следует вымаливать любовь, ничего из этого не получится.

Поэтому через мгновение, едва они отлепили губы друг от друга, Брайан приложил Джастина к косяку двери так, что дерево жалобно скрипнуло, как оборванная нота.

– Брайан…

– Сваливай отсюда, понял? И не лезь больше ко мне, ты, мелкий пизденыш! Уебывай к чертям собачьим, все понятно? Отлично! Дорогу сам найдешь.

И лег ничком на кровать, про себя отсчитывая секунды, когда хлопнет входная дверь. Семнадцать. Ну и черт с тобой.

**Джастин**

Отправляясь в Лондон на пафосную выставку во имя благотворительности,

Джастин никак не ожидал, что десятая ночь поездки застанет его в какой-то забегаловке на одной из лондонских улиц – которую ни кафе, ни баром язык не поворачивался назвать. Так, бистро. Столы были покрыты подозрительной красно-белой клетчатой клеенкой, на них стояли допотопные зеленые солонки и перечницы в виде глупых толстых зверей из мультиков. И пончики здесь истекали жиром, как кровью. Зато выгнать Джастина никто не мог, поскольку это благословенное заведение работало двадцать четыре часа в сути.

Поэтому он сидел, смотрел в ослепленное оранжевыми фонарями окно и цедил черный кофе из огромной круглой чашки с выщербленным краем.

Он особо никогда не любил кофе, но сейчас захотелось. Хотя руки уже начинали трястись, и нервное возбуждение разливалось по всему телу.

Бармен меланхолично протирал видавшие виды стойку, а из бумбокса за его спиной тихо играли The Drifters – эту старую дурацкую, сентиментальнейшую песню, еще в 70-е призванную выжимать слезы из сильно постаревших девочек, пожиравших в депрессии башнеобразные шоколадные торты.

Но Джастину не хотелось ни уходить, ни просить выключить музыку.

Она так сладко царапала края его свежей раны.

Он не был изумлен или обижен. Он, в общем-то, чего-то такого и ждал, к кому сейчас предъявлять претензии? Разве он ожидал, что Брайан Кинни так просто сдастся? Эта крепость всегда требовала долгой и умелой, крайне терпеливой осады. Разве он ожидал, что стоит поманить пальцем, и Брайан с радостью кинется в его объятья?

Вот уж хуй, как бы сам Кинни не преминул доходчиво объяснить.

Джастин вздохнул.

Лучше бы он не целовал его.

Теперь стало еще хуже.

Как тогда, после первого раза, он еще долго, несколько дней, живо ощущал Брайана внутри себя, так и сейчас – он снова и снова, как в персональном, специально для него выстроенном аду, заторможенно наклонялся к лицу своего давнего любовника и накрывал его рот своим. Такой же жаркий, отзывчивый, мягкий и требовательный рот, как раньше.

Поцелуйные губы, говорили про Брайана, и так оно и было. Ни у кого больше не встретилось Джастину хоть отдаленно подобных. Целоваться с Брайаном было как смаковать засахаренные вишни – разве что с привкусом мятной жвачки и сигарет.

Определенно, эта песня на него так действовала. И воспоминание о белом шелковом шарфе – сначала просто белом, а потом пятнистом от крови.

Получалось, ради Брайана Кинни Джастин однажды пролил свою кровь.

Разве это не давало ему права на один жалкий гребаный звонок?

Он не заметил, как от кофе перешел к виски, да и музыка давно сменилась – но только не в его голове. Там ее словно поставили на повтор.

А потом вдруг точно зазвучала совсем другая музыка, и тогда Джастин достал из кармана айфон.

Брайан ответил не сразу, хрипло промычал что-то в трубку. Но Джастину было уже плевать.  

– Мне интересно, почему ты оставил ее? И еще интересно, это была идея Марка – повесить ее напротив кровати? Его она настраивает на романтический лад? А простыни у тебя до сих пор синие, так что будет хорошо сочетаться…

– Ты хоть знаешь, который сейчас час? – рыкнул Брайан.

– Полтретьего ночи? – пожал плечами Джастин. – Знаю. Я разбудил тебя?

– Если бы ты пошевелил мозгами, сам бы ответил. Какого хуя, Джастин?

– Я вот не могу заснуть, – сказал Джастин. – Как только закрываю глаза, сразу вижу, как мы трахаемся.

– Сочувствую.

– А тебе никогда ничего подобного не снилось? Не вспоминалось в твоей прекрасной лондонской постели? О, я думаю, что там и так бывает достаточно жарко, но все же: неужели ты никогда не дрочил, вспоминая о нас? Обо мне?

– Джастин…

Но Джастина уже несло. По осколкам больно ступать было только с самого начала, а потом он побежал, и уже ничто не могло его остановить.

– Потому что я регулярно делаю это. Даже порой тогда, когда лежу рядом с Джейком, и он спит. Даже после секса с ним или с кем-то другим. Мне всегда не хватает, понимаешь? Все они могут мне дать лишь какую-то часть, а ты давал все, знаешь? И мне кажется, что от меня ты получал тоже все. В сексе мы всегда были созданы друг для друга…

– Джастин… – повторил Брайан, но уже более нервно.

В конце концов, разве кто-то мешал ему положить трубку?

– Мне так нравилось, когда ты становился хищным, так нравилось тебе подчиняться. В тебе просто вибрировала эта звериная, темная энергия. Я как-то сказал отцу, что с тех пор, как я с тобой, я все знаю о подчинении. И тебе нравилось меня трахать, заламывать мне руки, зажимать рот, терзать всячески – нравилось же? Но тебе нравилось и кое-что другое, Брайан. Со мной тебе нравилось быть и слабым, тебе нравилось быть и снизу – и я думаю, только со мной. Иногда тебе тоже нужно немного насилия. Тебя же так вело, когда я был плохим парнем, не так ли, когда позволял себе быть жестким? У тебя моментально плыл взгляд, и ты знал, что я знаю, и еще больше плыл… Глаза были такие пьяные со мной, с другими так никогда… Ты всегда так смотрел, что у меня даже мозг исходил оргазмом… Мы имели друг друга и в мозг тоже, Брайан, вот в чем дело, поэтому я так часто дрочу на тебя…

– Ты был таким нахальным маленьким пизденышом, – вдруг тихо выдохнул Брайан. – Я тебя иногда ненавидел, реально.

– Ты шагу мимо не мог пройти, чтобы меня не коснуться, и я тоже. Ты все время меня нюхал, терся об меня, а я дышал твоим запахом, не мог надышаться, облизывал тебя, и не мог насытиться. Мне так нравилось сосать твой член, я вспоминать об этом спокойно не могу, меня трясет… Ты не знаешь, я ведь рассказал Дафне о нашем первом разе до неприличия подробно. Говорил, кажется, часами бедной девочке – про каждый твой мускул, про задницу, про то, как у тебя приоткрывался рот и трепетали ресницы, когда ты был во мне… Что ты как будто в этот момент был в далеком, прекрасном месте, и этим местом был я. Это был я, Брайан, и я хотел, чтобы это длилось вечно. Ты тогда сказал, что, с кем бы я ни был после, ты всегда будешь со мной, и ты был прав. В постели ты всегда со мной. Хотя это скорее похоже на наказание, чем на подарок, но ты всегда со мной. И сейчас, даже когда я просто говорю о твоих глазах или губах, о твоем члене, о твоей заднице, о том, как мне хочется всего тебя облизать, у меня стоит. Стоит до боли. Я сижу в этом гребаном кафе и представляю, как ты мог бы трахнуть меня… и как я бы мог трахнуть тебя… и, как бы ты ни ненавидел меня, тебе было бы хорошо…

– Я тебя и сейчас ненавижу, – прерывисто прошептал Брайан, и тяжелое дыхание выдало его с головой.

– Оу, Брайан, ты дрочишь, правда? Неужели у нас случился первый секс по телефону? Этого мы, кажется, ни разу не пробовали…

– Заткнись?

– Серьезно? О нет, не дождешься. В следующий раз, чтобы ты не выгнал меня, я, очевидно, принесу старые добрые наручники, прикую тебя к кровати, и вот тогда трахну и членом, и задницей, чтобы наутро у обоих все болело, без всякой жалости… И ты снова будешь метаться и будешь орать, орать и извиваться в изнеможении, я тебе обещаю…

Брайан издал невнятный задушенный звук, похожий на мяуканье, и в трубке наступила тишина.

– Ты по-прежнему гаденыш, – почти ласково сказал он после длинной, глухой паузы. – А теперь иди спать, Джастин. Это ничего не меняет. Ни-че-го. Ты уже взрослый мальчик, должен понимать.

Джастин еще несколько секунд послушал гудки, допил виски, положил мятую купюру под стакан и поднялся из-за стола.

Стеклянная дверь захлопнулась за ним, но бармен некоторое время еще смотрел ему вслед, держа в руках позабытой темную бутылку.

**Брайан**

Брайан решил пойти на сделку с собственной совестью. Совесть обрадовалась безмерно, прямо-таки бросилась навстречу и стала подзуживать: скорее, скорее, скорее, черт тебя возьми, нерешительный придурок. Что толку было отрицать – он хотел Джастина. Хотел сильно, до пустой слабости в животе, до подкатывающей к горлу тревожной тошноты. Поцелуй словно сорвал плотину, и теперь в голову то и дело лезли непрошеные образы: как Брайан то и дело касался своим плечом плеча Джастина, как Джастин непринужденно клал руку то ему на колено, то на предплечье, то запросто приваливался боком, между делом, будто случайно. Вот засранец! Ни на секунду Брайан не верил теперь, что все это было ненамеренно.

А потом этот телефонный разговор, про который вспоминать было вообще опасно для жизни.

Удивляться тут было нечему – понятия «Джастин» и «ненамеренно» вообще существовали в непересекающихся вселенных. Джастин и в ранней-то юности смахивал на бульдозер, а теперь, дожив до тридцати, и вовсе развился в танк повышенной проходимости. Из тех, что видят только цель, а препятствий – не видят.

Если уж совсем честно, без кокетства… то Брайану было приятно быть целью Джастина. Знать, что тебя так сильно хотят, что тебя будут добиваться, что на тебя поведут настоящую, хорошо спланированную и продуманную охоту, что будут обкладывать тебя как самую настоящую дичь, хотя и опасную, хотя и способную дать отпор, непредсказуемую… Блядь, это было хорошо. При этой мысли у Брайана холодели пальцы, а в паху, наоборот, плескало томным жаром, и движения вдруг сами собой становились плавнее, походка тягучей, все тело будто прислушивалось к неощутимой еще музыке, поддавалось еще неслышному ритму. Быть объектом чьей-то страсти, неуемного желания – да кто этого не хочет, если по правде?

Нет.

Ключевым в этой истории было не чье-то абстрактное желание. Такого в жизни Брайана было пруд пруди, на завтрак, обед и ужин ежедневно, давно приелось, и удовольствия оттого практически не приносило. Так, легкие всплески тщеславия. Ключевым было именно желание Джастина. Такое же сильное, густое, настойчивое желание, упертое, сводящее с ума. Любая всплывающая в памяти картинка: темнеющие до цвета грозовых облаков глаза Джастина, раздувающиеся ноздри, придушенный нетерпеливый вздох – все запускало в теле такую невыносимую волну возбуждения, что Брайан уже не знал, куда деваться. Ну не дрочить же в самом деле каждые два-три часа? Что-то надо было со всем этим делать.

Решение было найдено мгновенно, не новое, зато эффективное. Брайан сверился с календарем, убедился, что ничего не перепутал, искусал себе все губы в попытках договориться с собственными гордостью и совестью, но, как уже было сказано, попытки провалились с треском – ни совесть, ни гордость не то что не протестовали, а фактически подталкивали. Брайан смирился, подавил очередную горячую вспышку между ногами, попытался проглотить ком в горле – неудачно – и набрал номер Марка, чтобы отдать распоряжения.

Марк не подвел, выполнил все точно, в очередной раз блеснув своими организаторскими способностями. Хотя, конечно, задача была не бог весть что – всего лишь устроить начальству перепих с мальчиком из эскорт-агентства. Главное здесь было, чтобы мальчик явился к Брайану в строго определенное время, иначе вся затея становилась бессмысленной. А упустить такую возможность Брайан не хотел. Особенно теперь, когда так успешно удалось заткнуть все эти голоса внутри головы, напоминавшие ему, что однажды он уже такое проделывал, и ничего хорошего не вышло, а получилась, наоборот, пакость, и потом было еще противно и глупо, и чувствовал он себя жалким идиотом, потому что – ну не работают суррогаты и заменители.

Но кто мог бы помешать ему сделать из себя придурка еще раз?

***

Заказ прибыл ровно в семь и ни минутой позже. Брайан, одетый только в джинсы, распахнул дверь и внимательно осмотрел прибывшего: да, Марк был на высоте, как всегда. Молодой человек перед Брайаном оказался на самом деле хорош – модельной внешности, крепкий – из тех, кого любят снимать для рекламы спортивной одежды. Не слишком тощий, не гипертрофированно мускулистый, с широкими плечами и узкими бедрами, в светло-серых брюках и лиловой тенниске. Ничуть не похожий на блядь, что говорило о высоком классе означенной бляди.

С озорной пшеничной челкой наискосок.

Брайан сжал губы – иногда Марку все-таки отказывало чувство меры. С другой стороны, четких указаний он не давал, так что и претензий быть не могло.

Мальчик с нескрываемым одобрением оглядел клиента, ну еще бы, клиентура, как правило, все больше других статей попадается, представился – имя тут же вылетело у Брайана из головы – и, повинуясь пригласительному жесту, прошел внутрь.

– Проходи направо, в гостиную, – сказал Брайан и пошел вперед, указывая дорогу.

Вечер еще только начинался, на часах только половина седьмого, и на улице было пока светло, но окна уже плотно закрыты тяжелыми портьерами из шелка цвета дикого риса на бархатной кремовой подкладке, и уютно горели расставленные в разных углах фарфоровые лампы.

– Красивый дом, – комплимент был очевидно искренним, хотя и дежурным, – и хозяин тоже – очень красивый.

Ну вот это другое дело! Приятно все же, когда дело идет по стандартному шаблону – ни тебе недомолвок, ни тебе непонятных взглядов, когда вместо ебли только сплошные размышления на тему – что не так, да зачем, и почему, и прочая херня в том же роде.

Брайан подплыл к мальчику, положил руку на затылок и пресек все лишние разговоры на корню – поцелуем. Целовался парнишка отменно: умело и с воодушевлением. Брайан потянул его зубами за нижнюю губу, дернул за волосы, заставив выгнуть шею, провел носом по ключице и выше, выше – к кадыку, к подбородку, снова к губам, – и отпустил.

Сойдет.

– Раздевайся, – сказал Брайан и уселся на диван, прямо перед здоровенной плазмой.

На экране как раз пошла заставка ток-шоу.

Мальчик разделся и замер перед Брайаном в расслабленной позе. Явно ждал указаний. Брайан смерил его взглядом и еще раз убедился, что все решил правильно.

– Можешь начинать, – предложил он и сполз чуть ниже, открывая доступ к телу.

Телом тут же занялись, ловко и старательно: перецеловали плечи, шею и грудь, вылизали соски, приятно прошлись сухими теплыми ладонями по ребрам и животу. Брайан вздохнул, приподнял бедра, чтобы дать мальчику возможность стянуть с себя джинсы, ткнул пультом в телевизор: ведущий довольно противного вида, но зато ужасно популярный, как раз закончил свой вступительный монолог и пригласил первого гостя. Не того, кого ждал Брайан, так что звук можно было пока приглушить.

Мальчик на манипуляции Брайана с телевизионным пультом не проронил ни слова, видно, был отменно выдрессирован, только бросил нечитаемый взгляд на технику. Впрочем, неудивительно, учитывая, какие деньги драли за такие визиты. Что уж он там ожидал увидеть, возможно, порнуху? Ну, это как раз было Брайану по барабану – на то и проститутка, чтобы молчать и не задавать вопросов. Зато сосал профессионал изумительно, с толком и расстановкой, и Брайан снова вздохнул, ощутив, как расслабляется тело, готовясь к удовольствию.

Вот это было правильно. Это было как раз то, для чего вообще нужен секс – получить телесное удовольствие. Хорошо потрахаться, сбросить напряжение и жить дальше спокойно. А не лепить к простому акту наслаждения еще непонятные наслоения чувств, эмоций и прочего говна. Чем, по большому счету, секс отличается от тех же физических упражнений? Ну ладно, не спорт, но вот, например, танцы? О да, Брайан отлично отдавал себе отчет, что все, буквально все в этом обществе завязано на секс, даже если это и не видно ни с первого, ни со второго взгляда. В конце концов, он много лет и успешно играл на этом нерве, как в личных целях, так и для бизнеса. И при этом лично для него секс и эмоции всегда шли в разных пакетах. Вот чего никак не могли понять ни Майкл, ни Линдси, ни остальные – и в этом как раз и состоял краеугольный камень всех их непониманий и недоразумений. Между прочим, он сбежал в Англию еще и от этого плебейского подхода – и от угрозы ему поддаться. Брайан ужасно гордился, что не поддался этой пошлости. Ну, почти не поддался.

А если точнее – ему не дали ей поддаться. Хотя он хотел, хотя он был готов, хотя это стоило ему разбитого сердца. Но ведь принципы важнее, не так ли?

Сейчас он собирался похерить все свои принципы. И даже без сожалений, руководствуясь только одним, самым главным принципом – «я так хочу».

На экране ведущий попрощался с гостем, и пошла реклама.

Брайан потянул парнишку за волосы. С минетом пора было завязывать.

– Ты готов? Или надо смазку? – поинтересовался он.

Лицо между его ног выглядело отлично: с затуманенными глазами, опухшим темно-розовым ртом, слюной на подбородке – просто загляденье. В другой раз Брайан бы сосредоточился на мальчике полностью. Но не сегодня. Он потянул его вверх, заставил подняться с пола и пристроил на диван, в коленно-локтевую. Спина перед Брайаном приглашающе прогнулась, ягодицы выпятились, округляясь еще больше, из подушек раздалось приглушенное томное аханье – выписать, что ли, Марку премию? У Брайана не было ни малейших сомнений, что мальчика тщательнейшим образом проинструктировали помалкивать, ограничившись лишь междометиями и вздохами.

Все же Марк – настоящее сокровище.

На экране снова возникло радостное до тошноты лицо ведущего «Ужина со звездой», и вот теперь Брайан прибавил звук: ведущий как раз представлял нового гостя. Редакторы шоу дали крупный план, и перед зрителями появился Джастин Тейлор, демократично одетый в тонкий черный джемпер с v-образным вырезом и джинсы. Какие уж там задачи ставили продюсеры перед операторами шоу, Брайан не знал, но облизывала камера Джастина как следует, словно по его собственному, Брайана, заказу: подробно остановилась на ключицах, потом на руках – рукава свитера были поддернуты к локтям, так что прекрасно было видно игру мышц на предплечьях, и ведь не скажешь же, что художник! Дальше операторы и редакторы так и продолжили тактику крупных планов – слева, справа, анфас. Вот Джастин улыбается, вот он пьет из кружки, вот он делает задумчивое лицо, отвечая на вопросы ведущего, вот что-то рассказывает, заразительно посмеиваясь – боже, Брайан мгновенно покрылся испариной. Он подтянул круглую задницу под собой поближе, ткнулся членом, вошел – гладко и легко, – парень не обманул, был готов отлично, просто великолепно…

…изумительно! Глаза Джастина были прямо перед ним, рядом, он различал каждую ресничку, синие тени на висках, даже выступающие на лбу капельки пота – судя по всему, в студии было одуряюще жарко. Точно так же жарко было и Брайану в гостиной, и он чувствовал будто наяву запах Джастина – очень четко, пряный от возбуждения, кружащий голову, словно Джастин был здесь, рядом, у него в руках. Словно не было никаких разделяющих их лет, и прочих глупостей – словно в него сейчас Брайан втискивался своим ноющим членом.

Он одурел от удовольствия, мышцы на животе стянулись узлами, пах горел огнем. Пиздец, он даже не помнил, когда ему последний раз было настолько хорошо. Колени дрожали, он уже скорее опирался на человека под собой, чем регулировал движения собственного тела и не мог, не мог оторваться от экрана. И от того, что происходило на этом экране. Каждый раз, когда Джастин улыбался, Брайана простреливало от копчика к горлу таким острым удовольствием, что в глазах темнело, а в ушах гремела горной рекой кровь.

Вот от этого грохота он и не смог сразу сконцентрироваться на том, что говорилось в студии. Как? Внутри Брайана как в тамтамы колотили, удивительно, что он вообще хоть что-то соображал, потому что накрыло его очень серьезно, единственной связной мыслью было продержаться еще чуть-чуть, не кончить прямо сейчас, сполна получить свой немного унизительный, попахивающий извращением кайф – вот поэтому слова доходили до него с опозданием, как в зависающем скайпе. И секса давно не было, так что голова тоже была дурная, соображала плохо. И когда он, наконец, расслышал и осознал, что именно говорит Джастин телеведущему, было уже поздно: его накрыло оглушающим оргазмом, со всеми прелестными явлениями, о которых любят писать в романах: с удушьем, с выпрыгивающим из ребер сердцем, с так сжавшимися на ногах пальцами, что левую икру свело судорогой.

А с последним спазмом удовольствия его еще и приложило такой вспышкой ярости и бешенства, которых только Джастину удавалось от него добиться. Удивительно, как именно у Джастина всегда получалась довести Брайана до исступления, до края, неважно, в сексе ли, в злости ли, в любви.

В любви.

Фарфоровая лампа пробила плазму насквозь, разлетевшись от удара веером осколков. Рядом кто-то взвыл, и явно не от наслаждения. Только тогда Брайан опомнился, что он не один.

Не один и не с тем.

Злости это не убавило ни на грамм.

**Джастин**

Джастин видел миллион таких шоу, когда еще подростком любил пялиться в телевизор.

Что он тогда Брайану ляпнул, в первый раз попав в его постель?

«Что ты любишь делать?» – «Я?.. Люблю смотреть телевизор, играть в «Расхитительницу гробниц…» – «Я имею в виду в постели»...

Даже сейчас он не удержался от смешка. Какое у того стало лицо, о, какое лицо. Конечно, он сразу же все понял, мерзавец, просто издевался.

Так вот, Джастин видел миллион таких шоу, и все они были похожи одно на другое – обязательно малахольный ведущий с безумными глазами и не менее безумные, якобы ужасно провокативные вопросы, над которыми бодро смеялись и задушенно ахали подсадные зрители.

Только английские ведущие выглядели еще более сумасшедшими, чем американские. На этом, например, легко можно было представить зеленую остроконечную шляпу с каким-нибудь розовым сливочным тортом на верхушке. Оранжевый пиджак уже был надет на его тщедушное тельце, так что остальные детали дорисовывались в воображении легко.

Под софитами становилось все жарче, Джастин чувствовал, как на лбу собираются бисеринки пота под слоем пудры. Диванчик, на которые усаживали гостей в шоу, которое называлось «Ужин со звездой», были страшно неудобные – ни выпрямиться, ни развалиться, ни ноги вытянуть. Но Джастин держался как можно более раскованно. Не всех, далеко не всех художников из прибывших на благотворительную выставку Ассоциации британских музеев, пригласили на вечер с Джоном Гудвином, и в этом он тоже усматривал протекцию арт-директора Тэйт, который все еще, очевидно, чувствовал волнующие вибрации, разглядывая картины Джастина и его задницу. Впрочем, WPP тоже наверняка приложила к этому руку – и на основании чего, интересно, они проводили отбор? И кто проводил отбор?

Ну что же, плевать на персоналии, Джастин не собирался отказываться от подвернувшихся возможностей. Он ведь когда-то хотел стать охуенно успешным, не так ли? Тем более что телевизионное шоу, которое сегодня вечером наверняка трещало и переливалось в каждом телевизоре страны, давало возможности еще кое для чего. Брайан ведь наверняка смотрел в обязательном порядке, если это была его идея. Должен был смотреть.

Гудвин потряхивал уложенными гелем седыми локонами и драматично вопрошал Джастину в лицо:

– Джастин, вы так трогательно честны, что в своих речах, что в своих картинах! И раз вы не скрываете, что гей, то, может быть, расскажете, появились ли у вас личные симпатии в Лондоне?

Джастин поднял брови.

– О, разумеется, вы не скажете, известно же, что в Нью-Йорке у вас остался бой-френд, может быть, хотите сказать ему что-нибудь?

– Джон, может быть, я вас разочарую, но у меня больше нет бой-френда, – улыбнувшись, сообщил Джастин.

Гудвин театрально всплеснул руками, зал ахнул и зачем-то зааплодировал, видимо, на всякий случай.

– Боже мой! Какая новость! Как так случилось? Лондон заставил вас произвести переоценку ваших отношений? Мы все всегда знали, что это магический город!

– Наверное, я соглашусь с вами, Джон, поскольку именно в Лондоне я встретил давнего знакомого. Мою первую любовь, если быть точнее.

– Невозможно! – закатил глаза Джон. – Невероятно! Первая любовь? И она снова вспыхнула между вами, поглотила вас своим пламенем? О, так случается, так может случиться, тем более с художниками! Вы такие чувствительные натуры, мы же знаем, да?

– Это кармическая связь, если вы понимаете, о чем я, Джон, – наклонившись к нему, интимно поведал Джастин и посмотрел прямо в главную камеру. – Фатальная. Смертельная страсть, как говорят испанцы. Ничего нельзя поделать.

– Что за история! Что за удивительная история! Боже мой, и как вы встретились?

– Это было несложно, поскольку он принимал участие в организации проекта, в который я приглашен.

– Феерично! Невероятно! Как сошлись звезды! Может быть, вы осчастливите нас и скажете нам его имя? О, хотя может так случиться, что он не хотел бы выглядеть чуть менее гетеросексуалом, чем старается выглядеть? Он женат, Джастин? Вы попали в трудную ситуацию?

– Он ничего не скрывает, – сказал Джастин, и ему наконец удалось выпрямиться на этом блядском диване. – Его зовут Брайан Кинни. И это не скандальное заявление для аудитории мыльных опер, не провокация и не вызов, а четкая декларация моих намерений. Все должно быть прозрачно, не так ли, Джон?

– Оо, – пропел Гудвин. – О, Брайан Кинни, кто бы ты ни был, но вот сейчас мне вспомнился один анекдот. «Бог любит тебя! Нет, не тебя, вон его. Нет, того, что за тобой слева. Да не тебя, козлина, левее. Да, тебя».

Зал уже шумел, а тут с готовностью взорвался хохотом и восторженными стонами, хорошо же их надрессировали. Но Джастин тоже улыбнулся – смешно, действительно, и не в бровь, а в глаз. Волнение в воздухе носилось уже неподдельное, он заметил, что и сам мелко дрожит, да даже фарфоровый Гудвин, кажется, ненадолго вышел из режима киборга, зарумянился, заблистал зубами и глазами.

– Брайан Кинни! – заорал он так, что операторы подскочили на месте, как испуганные коты, и оранжевый пиджак заблистал в свете рампы. – Ты слышишь? Кто бы ты ни был, такое случается один раз! Вряд ли кто-то повторно признается тебе в любви в прямом эфире! Поцелуй же этого смелого парня и за меня тоже, когда вы снова встретитесь! Хотя чего это я? Я сам его поцелую!

И под рев зала Джон Гудвин привлек к себе зажмурившего глаза Джастина и громко чмокнул его в губы.

Джастин прямо видел, как на этом волшебном моменте где-то в глубинах ночного Лондона Брайан Кинни в ярости нажал на кнопку «off» и швырнул пульт от телевизора в угол.

Он кожей чувствовал его ярость, даже находясь от него на расстоянии десятков миль.

***

Брайан был раскален, как фитиль в старой лампочке, даже через несколько дней. По крайней мере, Джастину так показалось.

Он увидел его издалека – беседующим с Хелен на благотворительном аукционе в Тэйт: по договоренности сторон, сегодня должна была состояться распродажа картин приглашенных в проект художников. Покупателям они уходили лишь через несколько месяцев, по окончании выставки, а вырученные деньги переводились на счета детских приютов и хосписов. Но само определение новых владельцев всех полотен должно было состояться именно сегодня – о, этот странный миг, когда твое творение становится чьей-то собственностью. Словно ты сам на какую-то свою частичку становишься чьей-то собственностью.

Кинни блистал. Джастин даже залюбовался палитрой, которая перед ним предстала – темно-синий костюм оттенял галстук такого винного оттенка, что казался почти черным. Ежевичное вино, подумал Джастин, не в силах оторвать глаз. Рубашка была зелено-голубой в мелкую клетку. И он снова коротко постригся. Джастин глазел и глазел, как школьник, и ему в который раз показалось, что он не видел в жизни ничего красивее. Ничего, включая пресловутые закаты в Венеции.

Джастин не ожидал, что аукцион, где, в том числе, будут представлены и его картины, окажется таким громким событием. Изначально он представлял весь этот проект как некое камерное мероприятие – одну из рядовых акций галереи Тэйт, какие проводятся каждый год, а может быть, даже несколько раз в год. И, пожалуй, только этим вечером осознал, в каком грандиозном акте участвует.

Большой зал, который галерея предоставила для аукциона, был битком набит людьми, которые выглядели так, будто завтракали каждый день на штуку баксов. И все эти женщины в вечерних и одновременно строгих платьях, и мужчины в костюмах от Тома Форда, и вездесущие брокеры, которых можно было отличить по стеклянному взгляду и телефонному наушнику… Вести церемонию пригласили весьма известное лицо из Сотбис, и когда Джастин узнал, что каждого художника будут отдельно представлять всей этой пафосной публике, ощутил некую дрожь в поджилках. Хотя волнение даже сослужило ему хорошую службу – он ненадолго отвлекся от созерцания Брайана и раздумий о том, что им, очевидно, сегодня придется прояснить ситуацию.

В микрофон он больше улыбался, чем говорил, а потом каждый раз, когда деревянный молоток опускался трижды, брови его слегка поднимались – Британия серьезно оценила его труды. Однако Джастин был уверен, что по самой высокой цене все же ушла картина «В твоих снах», продолжая висеть над кроватью в спальне Брайана. Хотя на фоне последних событий Брайан вполне мог содрать ее оттуда и вынести на помойку.

– А теперь на продажу выставляется «Портрет перуанской девушки» нашего испанского друга Педро Маурильо…

Джастин облегченно вздохнул и по стенке обошел Овальный зал, устроившись у входной колонны, а потом и вовсе вышел в полупустое пространство, где висели продаваемые картины. Впрочем, здесь все же бродило довольно много людей – просто туристы, не захваченные жаждой собственности, пришедшие лишь полюбоваться. Брайана он из виду потерял и только начал оглядываться в поисках свободной скамейки – любители искусства заняли их все, устроившись созерцать в комфорте, как кто-то почти неслышно подошел к нему.

– Знаете, мистер Тейлор, и я не думал, что вы такой оратор, – задумчиво произнес Марк, тщательно разглядывая очередную картину, перед которой они оказались. – Такой пламенный оратор, что уборщице утром пришлось собирать опасные осколки разбитого телевизора. Разлетелся, как зеркало Снежное королевы. Или ледяное сердце Кая. Вам, наверное, такое сравнение больше понравится?

– Да вы романтик, Марк. Дайте угадаю, пульт? Стакан с виски?

– Это было бы слишком по-плебейски, – хмыкнул Марк и тут же скорбно сказал: – Антикварная лампа! Антикварная! Бросок, достойный Джордана! В общем, я начинаю проникаться вашей историей. Начал бы, если бы благодаря вашим стараниям мне не пришлось думать еще и о чьей-то медицинской страховке…

– Страховке? Брайан не выглядит настолько травмированным...

– Брайан, слава богам, нет, иначе я мог бы вас отравить тем шампанским, что сегодня здесь подают слетевшимся на молодое художественное мясо богачам... Но вот тот бедняга из эскорт-агентства, который в это время ему оказывал особые услуги… Кусок плазмы попал ему в руку. А ведь он так отдавался любимому делу...

– Бедняжка, – сморщив переносицу, посочувствовал Тейлор. – С ним все будет в порядке? Я слышал, такие агентства страхуют своих сотрудников в обязательном порядке.

– Конечно, страхуют, – вдруг ухмыльнулся Марк. – Просто не терпелось вам рассказать, мистер Тейлор. С тех пор как вы появились, я как будто смотрю очередную версию «Укрощения строптивой».  Зовите меня, если захотите еще устроить нечто подобное, ни за что не пропущу.

И Марк исчез, плавно и незаметно, как длинные серые коты в рекламе кошачьих лакомств исчезают за углом.

Джастин же, наконец, опустился на освободившуюся скамейку, обитую кожей, и занял выжидательную позицию. Брайан был внутри Овального зала, и когда-нибудь ему все равно пришлось бы выйти оттуда. Джастин сидел и ждал, как охотник ждет дикого зверя, он готов был провести так долгое время, если понадобится, – его ничто больше не волновало. И так же, как охотник на зверя, он не знал, чего больше в его сердце: страха или предвкушения. Еще несколько дней назад в голове его роились тысячи мыслей, а теперь все еще существо занимала лишь одна цель.

Что ж, кто-то говорил, чем больше цель, тем легче в нее попасть.

Он не знал, сколько так просидел, почти не двигаясь, он потерял счет мыслям, плавая в своих фантазиях, где притягивал Брайана к себе за этот чертов ежевичный галстук и медленно расстегивал мельчайшие пуговички этой пижонской рубашки. Или быстро? Или очень быстро? Да он мог бы разорвать ее в клочки!

Наконец из зала медленно потекли люди, потом все быстрее и быстрее, и вот Джастин уже стоял в шумящей и шелестящей толпе, все выглядывая и выглядывая единственное лицо, как в какую-нибудь гребаную войну на каком-нибудь гребаном вокзале. Он даже вытянул шею, чтобы ничего не пропустить, и тут услышал сзади тихий возглас, свое имя, а потом кто-то дернул его за локоть.

Совсем не как Брайан, определенно не как Брайан, и Джастин уже вспыхнул от злости и собрался сказать пару ласковых, когда поворачивался, но тут замер в изумлении.

– Джейк?!

Вот уже кого он точно не ожидал здесь увидеть!

– Джейк...

Выглядел Джейк совсем не как в рекламе – темные круги под глазами, красноватые белки и слегка всклокоченные волосы. И смотрел так нехорошо: то ли зло, то ли потерянно, то ли непонимающе. Вот дьявол! Блядь! Джастин сразу же оценил глубину задницы, в которую только что провалился.

– Приехал посмотреть, на кого ты меня променял, – нервно улыбаясь, проговорил Джейк. – То есть я уже, конечно, пролистал фотографии – гугл нам всегда в помощь, но, знаешь, ничего уж такого особенного, что бы объясняло такой поворот событий… Вот и приехал. Этот Брайан Кинни и вправду так хорош?..

Джастин еще раз оглянулся и потащил Джейка за собой – не хватало еще, чтобы пресловутый Кинни наткнулся прямо на них при выходе из зала. Но Джейк упирался, как настоящий осел, да что там, как бык, и стало очевидно,  что его регулярные занятия в тренажерном зале не прошли даром. Джастин едва смог его утянуть шагов на четыре-пять от зала, но этого было мало, катастрофически мало. Он враз почувствовал, что начинает не на шутку заводиться. Как всегда, он мог быть спокоен очень, очень долго, но потом что-то моментально в нем зашкаливало.

– Тебе показать его? Что ты хочешь узнать? Джейк! Я все сказал, тебе так не показалось?

– Три слова по телефону и одна ебаная телевизионная бравада, этакий дешевый пиар? И ты считаешь, что все сказал?! Тебе не кажется, что было бы вежливо хотя бы приехать и расстаться со мной лично?

– Зачем? Если все и так ясно?

– Мне неясно! Неясно! Не бывает в жизни таких моментальных поворотов! Твоя первая любовь, вот как? В тебе взыграла творческая натура? Это же так романтично, да, Джастин? Приехать в новый город, увидеть бывшую пассию, и все снова закрутилось, да?  И два года, которые мы жили бок о бок, можно выкинуть, как неудачный рисунок, так вы поступаете, великие художники? Следуете своей тонкой, блядь, интуиции? Почему же это не произошло в Париже, ведь это было бы еще более романтично! Хотя Лондон тоже сойдет, ведь это не Нью-Джерси и не Техас!

– Мы познакомились в Питсбурге, если тебя это успокоит! В славном провинциальном ебаном Питсбурге, под фонарем, ночью, возле самого задрипанного ночного клуба, какой ты когда-нибудь видел! Он был обдолбан и искал себе трах на одну ночь, так что да – вот такая у нас романтика!

– Видимо, это он сделал из тебя того говнюка, которого ты так удачно прятал от меня все это время!

– Да, он сделал из меня того говнюка и много кого еще! Ты угадал, Джейк! Но скажи мне, какое из слов «Все кончено» тебе непонятно?

– Джастин... Ты ведь все равно вернешься в Нью-Йорк. Обратно. Там твоя жизнь… и все будет снова таким же, как раньше. Твой маленький вояж закончится, и все… Так зачем же ты сейчас творишь такую дурь?!

– Боже! Черт! Ты не знаешь ничего! Не знаешь!  Да нахуй! Я не могу объяснить! – Джастин выдохнул и схватился за лоб – голову прострелило болью. – Не могу я никуда деться от него, понимаешь? Даже если уеду в ебаную Австралию! Или на какой-нибудь ебаный остров… Не могу, он здесь, понимаешь? – Он постучал себя пальцем по виску. – Всегда со мной, всегда! Не могу его отпустить, я пытался же, много раз! Но даже когда я был с тобой… и когда у нас было все хорошо… и даже тогда, когда…

Тут Джейк как-то устало усмехнулся и отступил на шаг.

– Даже когда ты трахался со мной, мечтал о нем, выходит? Я-то думал, что ты просто всегда так занят свой музой… А муза-то, как оказалось, всего лишь какой-то слащавый мужик…

– Заткнись, Джейк! Ты ничего о нас не знаешь!

– Что, самая эпическая история любви со времен Ромео и Джульетты? Какую чушь ты еще мне скажешь?

– Тебе лучше уйти. Совершенно определенно – тебе лучше сейчас уйти…

– Так ты все же это серьезно, Джастин? Однозначно все решил из-за одного порыва?

– Это не порыв, – вдруг заорал Джастин, окончательно теряя контроль, забыв, что они здесь действительно как на вокзале, как посреди площади – два шута гороховых. – Я люблю его! Люблю его, и помоги мне боже, потому что, похоже, он меня уже не любит! Ты доволен, Джейк? У меня тут вовсе не все так гладко, как ты себе нарисовал! Но я! Больше! Не! Уйду! Или, как два гребаных жалких педика, мы уйдем в закат, или, клянусь, я его придушу!!!

И именно в этот момент, когда Джастин орал, как обманутая домохозяйка, красный и растрепанный, Брайан Кинни не замедлил оказаться в самой непосредственной близости. Джастин только скользнул взглядом мимоходом по гостям, некоторые из которых уже кидали на разыгравшуюся сцену удивленные взгляды, а парочка так вообще неприкрыто пялилась, жуя тартинки с икрой, – и наткнулся на эти темные, почти черные огромные глазищи.

Они всегда становились совсем темными, как вишни в коньяке, – от злости, страсти или ревности. И только Брайан умел так смотреть, не отрываясь, долго, долго, прицельно, мигая лишь на тысячную долю секунды.

Джастину показалось, что его поднял ветер, как маленькую девочку по имени Элли, и несет через пустыни и горы. У него было впечатление, что вены его вместо крови наполнили шампанским, и сердце билось где-то в горле, и лоб ломило, как будто он хлебнул ледяной воды, и щеки загорелись, и, черт побери, он испытывал зверское возбуждение! И снова не мог, не мог отвести глаз, они просто не повиновались мозгу! Да что за хуйня! 

Джейк проследил за его взглядом и тоже обернулся. Открыл рот – и закрыл. Это смотрелось бы ужасно смешно, если бы Джастину было до смеха. Если бы им всем троим было до смеха. Сплошное дерьмо!

Люди обтекали их, как вода обтекала бы три  камня, встретившихся на ее пути. Но еще через минуту мизансцена рассыпалась: Брайан повернулся и быстро вышел из галереи, через несколько секунд развернулся и так же быстро вышел Джейк, а Джастин остался один, весь дрожащий, и без сил прислонился к стене, рядом с этим злосчастным портретом перуанской не то девушки, не то старушки, который так часто попадался ему на глаза.

**Брайан**

Он медленно возвращался после ужина из тайского ресторанчика на углу. К вечеру сильно потеплело, в воздухе пахло городской пылью, близкой грозой и какими-то сладкими цветами: Брайан в этом ничего не понимал, но думал, что так пахнет магнолия. По пути то и дело попадались темно-коричневые, чуть корявые деревья без листьев, но зато с крупными бело-розовыми цветами слегка неприличного вида.

Повернув к дому, он сразу заметил фигуру на крыльце. В медленно густеющих сумерках лица было не разглядеть, но Брайану это было и не нужно. В конце концов, что-то такое он и предполагал после сцены на аукционе. Да и разве могло быть по-другому?

Он уселся рядом на ступеньки, протянул завернутую в крафт-пакет бутылку, из которой потягивал пиво по дороге домой:

Будешь?

– Буду, – сказал Джастин, забрал бутылку и сделал приличный глоток. Подумал, выпил еще и вернул бутылку обратно.

Улица перед ними была пустая, словно вымершая. Немногочисленные соседи Брайана предпочитали проводить пятничный вечер не дома.

– Я даже не буду спрашивать, что ты здесь делаешь, – сказал Брайан с вызовом.

– И правильно, – примирительным тоном ответил Джастин. – Ты отлично знаешь, что я здесь делаю, Брайан.

Брайан вздохнул. Вот же бульдозер. Танк, авианосец, ледокол. Асфальтовый каток.

Джастин отобрал у него бутылку, повернулся и сел так, чтобы смотреть Брайану прямо в лицо. Брайан, напротив, старательно смотрел в фосфоресцирующее вечернее лондонское небо.

– Джастин, какого хера? – смирение в голосе было очевидно даже ему самому. – Вот нафига нам это надо, а? Опять. Зачем?

– Я тебе сейчас покажу, зачем, – пообещал Джастин. Голос у него стал ниже, гуще.

Он придвинулся еще ближе, взял Брайана за руку и поцеловал прямо в середину ладони, медленно, плотно прижимаясь теплыми мягкими губами.

– Вот зачем, – сказал он глухо прямо в ладонь, перевернул ее и принялся целовать все косточки по порядку – тщательно, не торопясь.

Брайан вздохнул и откинулся спиной прямо на ступеньки, опираясь на один локоть. Вынимать ладонь из плена рук и губ Джастина не хотелось. Джастин лизнул ему запястье и подвинулся еще ближе, прижался так плотно, что Брайану в спину начало ощутимо давить ребро ступеньки. Рядом, в соседнем палисаднике, резко застрекотала невидимая птица.

Джастин времени уже не терял, от рук перешел к шее, лизнул за ухом, прикусил кожу под мочкой, хмыкнул, провел рукой по животу и полез за ремень – вытягивать из-под него рубашку.

– Мы будем трахаться прямо на крыльце? – поинтересовался Брайан с ленцой, не делая ни одного движения.

– Хм… Вроде ты никогда не имел ничего против секса на публике, м? – буркнул Джастин, даже и не думая останавливаться.

Брайан оттолкнул слишком наглую и знающую руку, отпихнул от себя Джастина и сел прямо. Джастина это, впрочем, ни капельки не смутило, он перебрался Брайану за спину, навис, обхватил руками за шею и сунул нос в волосы. Брайан знал, что все – он уже сдался, и никакого сопротивления больше не будет, только не после того, что он видел и слышал день назад в галерее, но и ущемленное самолюбие никуда не делось, требовало сатисфакции. И Джастину это тоже было очень хорошо известно, поэтому он и вел себя так – словно извиняющаяся кошка: вроде и когти хочется выпустить, но и обтереться всеми боками.

– Джастин, ты от меня ушел. Оставил меня, и, между прочим, не в первый раз.

Джастин фыркнул прямо ему в затылок и только крепче сжал руки, обхватил так, что не вывернешься.

– Какая же ты вредная, злопамятная сука, Брайан Кинни, – прошептал он Брайану в ухо, и черт возьми, если в этих словах не было больше восхищения, чем упрека. – А какого хуя ты меня отпустил, скажи-ка?

Брайан дернул плечом, но Джастин и не думал отцепляться, сердито шипел, теплое дыхание щекотало волосы, язык то и дело проходился по выступающему на шее позвонку. Брайан дернул коленками, раскинул ноги: Джастин отлично знал, что делал, эрекция становилась все сильнее, джинсы уже слишком давили на пах. А засранец вытянул одну руку и попытался дотянуться вниз, но схлопотал шлепок по ладони и быстро вернул руку на место – со смешком.

Для них обоих уже не было никаким секретом, что все, что творится сейчас на крыльце дома в Белгравии – самое настоящее заигрывание, кокетство с предсказуемым результатом.

Прелюдия.

– Зачем ты меня отпустил, Брайан? – повторил Джастин. – В благородство играл? Господи, я же всегда знал, что ты нифига не взрослый, не солидный дядька, я же сам тебе об этом сколько раз говорил! Ты же всегда был ребенком, еще почище меня, а у нас разница – десять лет! Тебе было за тридцать, а ты вел себя эмоционально, как юнец, метался между гребаным благородством и дурацким эгоизмом. И не дергай бровью, я даже носом в твой затылок знаю, что ты там глаза закатываешь!

Брайан дернул плечом. Несправедливо, что паршивец и сейчас, спустя семь лет, знает его, как облупленного.

– Херовое благородство, слышишь? – Джастин вдруг отпустил его и прямо коленями по ступенькам сполз вниз, сел перед Брайаном, уставился глаза в глаза. Радужки в темноте было не видно, казалось, что глаза у Джастина стали такие же черные и блестящие, как небо над ними. – Никому не нужное благородство. А нужно было просто взять меня за шиворот и никуда не отпускать, держать, держать при себе. Крепко. Сильно. Без права на выбор. Нахуй мне не нужен был выбор.

Он поставил руки по обе стороны от Брайана, заставил его снова лечь на ступеньки и улегся сверху, не обращая никакого внимания на неудобства и возможных свидетелей. Зато теперь губы Джастина были всего в миллиметре от губ Брайана, и поцелуй был так близко, так близко, что Брайан не утерпел, приподнял голову, попытался поймать чужие губы своими, но в ответ получил только смешок.

– А теперь я не дам тебе никакого выбора. Хватит дурить, наигрались. Выросли. Ну, или я вырос, так что – все, никаких игр в благородство больше. Я тебя сам теперь никуда не отпущу, не дам тебе меня выгнать, не позволю, чтобы у тебя в голове какие-то придурочные идеи играли. Ты – мой, Брайан. Всегда так было, с самого первого раза, как я тебя увидел. И я жизнь положу, но это теперь так и останется.

– L'amour fatal? – хмыкнул Брайан и перехватил инициативу, забросил руку Джастину на затылок, потянул ближе. – Я это уже слышал. Целых два раза. Можно уже закончить с драмой и романтическим прологом, милый? И перейти к чему-то более низменному? Для творческих личностей специально переформулирую вопрос: мы трахаться будем, или как?

– Какой же ты мудак, Брайан! – недовольно сказал Джастин и наконец заткнулся, сунулся вперед, полез языком в рот Брайану, сразу по-серьезному, без игривостей.

«Ну наконец-то! – подумал Брайан, закрывая глаза. – Наконец-то!»

***

По дороге в спальню они вытерли друг другом все углы, притолоки, косяки дверей и кованые перила лестницы. Заодно пришлось пожертвовать еще одной антикварной лампой – случайно. Хорошо, в этот раз обошлось без инцидентов, но ведь это был Джастин, а с ним у Брайана никогда не случалось никаких инцидентов. Ну, по крайней, мере, если говорить о сексе.

В спальне Джастин уселся на кровать, стянул с себя майку (куртки потерялись еще на первом этаже) и уперся обеими ладонями в грудь Брайана, уже терявшего всякое терпение:

– Ну что еще?– грубо рявкнул Брайан. Кровь в венах превратилась в пылающую нефть, обжигала кожу изнутри, Брайану казалось, что еще немного – и он вспыхнет факелом.

– Погоди, – зашептал Джастин задыхаясь, – хочу на тебя посмотреть… Брайан, пожалуйста…

О, ну это совсем другое дело! Брайан вдохнул-выдохнул, заставляя себя охладиться, пристально посмотрел на Джастина. Тот явно тоже дурел: постоянно облизывал губы, на лице то и дело мелькала быстрая, жадная и самодовольная улыбка – о, Брайан отлично помнил эту улыбку: она всегда, всегда появлялась у Джастина, когда он догадывался, что Брайану не терпится, что не терпится ему именно из-за него, Джастина, когда он соображал, что Брайан медленно, но верно начинает терять голову.

Иногда заниматься любовью с Джастином было как будто жить без кожи. Как будто Джастин проник Брайану внутрь, сквозь поры, через слизистые: потом, слюной, спермой, дыханием и остался там навсегда. Поменял химический состав крови, влез в геном, врос в мышцы, растворился в мозгах, стал частью Брайана. Как он выдержал без него эти годы? Непонятно. Брайану казалось, что ему только что каким-то чудом сделали  инъекцию жизни прямо в сердце, запустили тело в нужный, правильный модус.

Джастин на кровати нетерпеливо вздохнул и потянулся к ремню на джинсах Брайана. Брайан отступил на шаг:

– Спокойно! Придержи-ка руки! Тут вроде кто-то хотел полюбоваться?

И медленно стал расстегивать на рубашке пуговицу за пуговицей, потом пряжку на ремне, потом – еще медленнее – потянул за собачку на молнии. Джастин с силой втянул носом воздух, заерзал, и Брайан спустил джинсы вниз, вместе с белье, переступил ногами, отпихнул одежду в сторону. Рубашка полетела следом. Трюк с раздеванием был доведен до совершенства, при необходимости Брайан бы дал фору профессиональным стриптизерам. Наградой ему стал еще один прерывистый вздох и зажмуренные на секунду глаза. Дождавшись, когда внимание Джастина снова будет сосредоточено на нем самом, Брайан повернулся вокруг своей оси и остановился в картинной позе: руки свободно вытянуты вдоль тела, одна нога чуть согнута, плечи отведены назад – просто классика жанра.

– Ну что? Устраивает? Не передумал? – Брайн хотел, но так и не смог совсем убрать из вопроса глумливые нотки. Ну, или не так уж и хотел, если честно.

Джастин шоу оценил.

– Самовлюбленная скотина, – сказал он с восхищением. – У тебя где-то в закромах есть портрет, как у Дориана Грея?

Брайан довольно хмыкнул, подошел к кровати, толкнул Джастина и без особой элегантности повалился сверху. Джастин ерзал под ним в попытках выбраться из штанов, не выбираясь из-под Брайана, и Брайан даже не думал ему помочь, лежал на теплом дрыгающемся теле и мешал изо всех сил. Джастин хихикал ему в шею, лизался и кусался, а Брайан думал только о том, что он сейчас счастлив, как никогда. Как еще никогда не был, даже и раньше, в Америке. У него шумело в ушах, в бедрах мышцы ходили, как натянутые высоковольтные провода на ветру, у него ныло в груди, отчаянно тянуло в паху, эрекция была убойная, а глаза заливало то ли потом, то ли нежностью. И он был охуенно счастлив, дурацким слепящим апельсиново-золотым счастьем, словно диснеевская героиня.

Джастин наконец-то разобрался со своими штанами, обхватил Брайана руками, заставил перевернуться и уселся ему на бедра.

– Погоди, зажгу свет, – сказал он, тут же опять улегся сверху, пополз к изголовью и защелкал выключателями: сначала устроил иллюминацию с верхним светом, потом разобрался, оставил только приглушенные светильники по углам комнаты, порылся под подушкой и с торжеством кинул Брайану на грудь тюбик с лубрикантом:

– В некоторых вопросах на тебя всегда можно положиться, – сказал с удовлетворенной насмешкой.

– Спорим, у тебя есть заначка в джинсах, – отозвался Брайан и закинул руки за голову.

В конце концов, солирующая партия в этот вечер была явно у Джастина. Должна же быть в жизни хоть какая-то справедливость.

Джастин, кажется, не возражал. Он принялся тереться о Брайана всем телом, грудь к груди, пах к паху, член к члену, то гладил по бокам, то щипал за соски, потом облизывал их, чуть ли не мурлыча, оцарапал Брайану спину, запустив руки под поясницу в попытке прижаться еще теснее. Глаза были уже совсем шальные, и Брайан подозревал, что у него самого вид ничуть не лучше.

– Ну все, хватит, – сказал он, дернул не ожидавшего такого резкого перехода и потому растерявшегося Джастина за ногу, перехватил его за бедра и подгреб под себя. Стон, который издал Джастин, через уши прямой наводкой прошел в член, чуть не подтолкнув на грань оргазма.

– Не вздумай сразу кончить, – велел Брайан, задыхаясь, нашарил тюбик (тот острым углом царапал бедро), втиснул колено между ног Джастина и растер силиконовую смазку между пальцами.

– Ну, давай же!.. – проныл Джастин в подушку, подтянулся, повернул голову: на лице отразилось такое сумасшедшее желание, что Брайана повело еще больше, хотя казалось, это невозможно.

Сейчас, хороший мой, погоди…

Он ткнулся было членом, но тут же передумал и запустил внутрь пальцы. Джастин заныл уже бессвязно и беспрерывно, выпячивал задницу и вертел ею и сводил всем этим Брайана с ума.

Брайан пошевелил пальцами. Руки помнили все сами, делали, что нужно, отдельно от сознания, в голове не осталось ничего, кроме белого шума, и все же он нащупал простату Джастина, потер – и добился просто оглушающего вопля. Джастин задергался, завозился под ним, выгнул спину, и Брайан сообразил, что тот полез пережать член, чтобы не кончить раньше времени.

– А ты набрался опыта с первого раза, – задыхаясь, прошептал Брайан Джастину на ухо, притираясь членом к дырке. Поразительно, сил даже еще хватило на ехидство.

Резерв Джастина на сарказм был явно исчерпан, потому что он вдруг сказал громко и четко, словно не задыхался только что:

– С тобой каждый раз как первый…Давай, Брайан, я же сдохну сейчас!

И подался назад. Брайан въехал в Джастина гладко и плавно, так, как помнилось, восхитительно привычно и в то же время убийственно по-новому: лучше, чем помнилось, лучше, гораздо лучше, чем ожидалось. Пришлось притормозить, чтобы не кончить раньше времени самому – вот был бы облом! Он придерживал Джастина за бедра, не давая двигаться, наслушался в свой адрес матерных бессвязных воплей, дождался, когда перед глазами перестанут взрывать фейерверки, и только тогда начал шевелиться опять, вперед-назад, с растяжкой, медленно, в тягучем ритме, так, чтобы яйца звучно шлепали по потной и измазанной смазкой заднице Джастина. Охуенно хотелось кончить и в то же время хотелось, чтобы это никогда не кончалось. Джастин глухо выл, обнимая подушку, колени тряслись. Какие там высокохудожественные картины! Он сам сейчас был картиной, стоящей всех музейных коллекций мира, вот только Брайан бы ни за что не стал меняться, даже если бы ему и предложили.

Он наклонился, чувствуя, что осталось совсем чуть-чуть, и вцепился зубами Джастину в ухо. Джастин всхлипнул, сжал задницу и затрясся в руках Брайана, кончая. Брайан из последних сил собрался, дернул Джастина на себя, поднимаясь на колени вместе с ним, и впился ему в шею, отпуская собственный оргазм.

– Охуеть, – сказал Джастин через пару минут, когда они неловко, кулем, все еще не разделившись, повалились на простыни. Брайан не нашел в себе сил даже закатить глаза. – Хочу еще.

Тремя словами Джастин ухитрился полностью охарактеризовать сложившееся положение, подвести итог событиям и обозначить планы на будущее. Возражать Брайан не собирался, наоборот, выразил свое полное согласие и поддержку, затолкав Джастина себе под мышку и натянув на них обоих одеяло.

***

Само собой, телефон зазвонил в самый неудобный момент. Это специальная, не отключаемая опция всех мобильных телефонов без исключения: стоит только завести себе хоть какую-то личную жизнь (проститутки и приключения на одну ночь не в счет), как всем, буквально всем, что-то от тебя становится срочно нужно и именно тогда, когда хочется, чтобы весь мир сгинул к ебеням.

Ну хотя бы временно.

Брайан мрачно посмотрел в сторону спальни – телефон надрывался оттуда, брошенный вместе со шмотьем на кровати, и вылезать из горячей ванны было не с руки. Но нужно. Брайан проклял свою забывчивость. Следовало, конечно, велеть Марку переключить входящие на себя, но в конце рабочего дня все это совершенно вылетело у него из головы. Слишком уж торопился домой. Не хотел признаваться самому себе, но – очень торопился. И предвкушал. И забыл все на свете.

Такими темпами еще через пять дней у него разовьется слабоумие. И тогда он станет пускать слюни и придурочно улыбаться бегониям в горшках. Наверное, надо гнать Джастина взашей из дому и возвращаться к нормальному образу жизни.

Телефон продолжал трезвонить без устали.

– Да кто ж это такой настойчивый? – раздраженно спросил Брайан у потолка.

– Ну их нахуй, – сказал Джастин, поерзал, вытянул ноги и попытался обхватить ими Брайана за талию. – Пусть звонят.

Размеры ванной позволяли еще и не такие трюки, и Джастин сантехнические роскошества вполне оценил: теперь, вместо того, чтобы изображать заботливую женушку у плиты с горячим ужином, как помнилось Брайану по питсбургским временам, Джастин успешно и с большим чувством примерял на себя образ содержанки экстра-класса: целыми днями валялся в постели, читал, рисовал в блокнотах, засорил всю спальню откровенно порнографическими набросками и только к приходу Брайана с работы поднимал жопу с кровати и переползал в ванную комнату. На матерные упреки логично интересовался, нафига тогда нужна такая ванная, и менять свое поведение, кажется, абсолютно не собирался. Брайан красочно высказался на тему богемных привычек и предельно педерастических идей, почерпнутых в безмозглых журналах и тупых фильмах, но Джастину было на мнение Брайана плевать: он хотел сидеть в ванне, по уши в душистой пене, и чтобы Брайан сидел у него между ног.

Джастин хотел Брайана как угодно, а у самого Брайана, честно говоря, не было больше никакого желания сопротивляться. В глубине души Брайан считал, что голый Джастин в его ванной каждый вечер – вот так, приблизительно, и выглядит идеальная картина мира. Самому Джастину он бы не признался в этом и под страхом смерти, он и самому-то себе в этом признавался с трудом, но против правды не попрешь.

Брайан затянулся – курение в ванной расценивалось им как борьба за противопожарную безопасность – сунул пепельницу назад, чтобы Джастин ее подержал, выпутался из плена ног и восстал из воды и пены. В зеркальной стене напротив отразилась Афродита сомнительного гендерного качества. Телефон все так же названивал, проигрывая мелодию вызова уже в пятый или шестой раз, и Брайан, оставляя мокрые следы, пошлепал в спальню, злобно предвкушая, что и как именно он сейчас рявкнет в динамик.

Номер был незнакомый. Орать сразу, наверное, не следовало.

– Да? – буркнул Брайан недружелюбно.

– О Брайан, это Алан Бук! – объявил ему телефон, источая патоку даже сквозь сотовую связь. – Мне та-ак неловко вас беспокоить, но я позволил себе потревожить вас вечером только по делу чрезвычайной важности…

Брайан отнял телефон от уха и посмотрел на него так, словно видел первый раз в жизни. Трубка тем временем продолжала грассировать и курлыкать, с ног на пол натекла уже целая лужа, задница и плечи от холода покрылись мурашками. Зато эрекция пропала бесследно.

– Ну что там? – недовольно протянул Джастин из ванной.

– Что?!  – гаркнул Брайан в телефон.

– … с Джастином, пожалуйста! – пропел Алан Бук.

Брайан с трудом удержался от матерной тирады, молча понес трубку обратно в ванную комнату, сунул ее Джастину и, в ответ на его недоуменный взгляд, скорчил недовольно-брезгливую рожу и пожал плечами: мол, разбирайся сам. Джастин сказал в трубку «Алло?», и лицо у него вытянулось. Брайан ощутил прилив злорадства, забрался обратно в воду, перекинул одну ногу через бортик ванны и вернул себе пепельницу и сигареты. Джастин, с телефоном в одной руке и пепельницей в другой, с мокрыми волосами, торчавшими в разные стороны смешными толстыми иголками, выглядел среди барханов из пены по-дурацки.

Отделаться от Алана оказалось нелегко – Брайан успел выкурить две сигареты, вода начала остывать, а Джастин все разговаривал и разговаривал. Справедливости ради стоит сказать, что ответы были все больше односложные, а потом и вовсе превратились в угуканья, но справедливость Брайану давалась с трудом. Поэтому он сначала покрутил краны, чтобы добавить горячей воды, а потом отобрал у Джастина телефон и выключил его:

– Алан Бук заебал, – пояснил он свои действия.

– Что ж вы все так его не любите? – риторически спросил Джастин и полез руками под воду, стараясь притянуть Брайана поближе к себе.

Брайан не сопротивлялся, только вытянул руку повыше, чтобы вода не попала на сигарету, зажатую между пальцев.

– А вот объясни мне, почему Бук звонит мне, если ему надо поговорить с тобой? – спросил он через пару минут.

– Ну, наверное, он не смог дозвониться на мой телефон, – задумчиво ответил Джастин.

Брайан отлично чувствовал, как его ладони поползли с талии ниже и ниже, принялись оглаживать член Брайана и мошонку. Брайан закрыл глаза и откинул голову Джастину на плечо, устраиваясь удобнее. Зеркало напротив запотело совсем, и пенные облака почти слились с клубами пара над ними.

– Ммм… – пробормотал Джастин, – может быть, потому, что я забыл свой телефон в отеле? Когда ходил переодеваться? Торопился, боялся не успеть к твоему возвращению?

– Потому что не надо дрыхнуть до обеда! – Брайан двинул бедрами чуть вверх, чтобы Джастину было удобнее. – Почему нельзя сходить в отель утром?

– Потому что творческая личность в комфортных условиях обязана дрыхнуть до обеда! – объявил Джастин, куснул Брайана за ухо и устроил одну руку у него на пояснице.

– И знаешь, вообще-то, меня задолбала эта беготня в отель и обратно, – сказал Брайан, затушил сигарету прямо о бортик ванной и закрыл глаза, окончательно отдаваясь Джастину в руки. – Тебе не кажется, что уже пора прекратить веселить служащих отеля? Раз уж вся страна теперь в курсе, где ты, с кем и почему…

– И что же ты предлагаешь? – вкрадчиво спросил Джастин, засовывая палец внутрь Брайана.

– Позвонить Марку. Пусть решит вопрос с отелем…

– Все время этот Марк… он хорошенький… молоденький блондинчик. Ты его трахаешь? – в заднице добавилось пальцев, добавилось и удовольствия, терпкого, густого.

– …а… а что… я должен? – едва слышно произнес Брайан.

– Он хорошенький, – повторил Джастин, проворачивая пальцы внутри.

Размеренно дышать стало трудно. Брайан заерзал, прикусывая губу, чтобы не стонать. Джастин едва слышно хмыкнул ему в затылок.

– Опять ревнуешь? – спросил Брайан, старательно добавляя в голос насмешку. Впустую, все равно не подействует.

– Опять юный блондинчик? – вопросом на вопрос ответил Джастин.

– Запал на моего ассистента?... Дохлый номер. У него есть парень, хотя он это и скрывает изо всех сил. Я видел как-то случайно… Какое-то лохматое недоразумение, чуть ли не со школьных времен, в дурацких очках. Ну, ты собираешься уже что-нибудь делать?

– Подвинься ближе.

Брайан послушно подвинулся, прогнулся, растянул ноги пошире, чтобы Джастину было удобнее, и поперхнулся, когда мышечное кольцо стало медленно раздвигаться под напором чужого члена. Теперь задыхались они оба. Джастин натягивал его на себя медленными, тягучими движениями, выдохами в такт щекоча ушную раковину. Усадив Брайана почти полностью себе на колени и придерживая одной рукой между ног, второй обхватил его поперек груди. Двигаться толком не получалось, они оба скользили в воде по гладкому дну ванной вперед и назад, и Брайану приходилось изо всех сил цепляться пальцами за края, чтобы удержаться. Поза была неловкая, бестолковая, и было ясно как день, что Джастин у него за спиной едва сдерживается, чтобы не начать орать от кайфа.

Брайан хмыкнул, втянул воздух через нос и застонал едва слышно, не удержался: Джастин очень хорошо знал, как надо с Брайаном обращаться и что с ним сделать, чтобы добиться своего. В этом сладком, завораживающем ритме, с нарастающим давлением внутри Брайан медленно, но верно терял не только голову, но и всего себя в безбрежном удовольствии, полностью во власти Джастина, послушный и растаявший в его руках, как воск у огня.

– …люблю тебя, – глухо пробормотал Джастин ему в затылок, дернул бедрами сильнее в первом, самом сильном спазме и запустил собственный оргазм Брайана. Вода сочно выплескивалась из ванны на пол. Брайан закрыл глаза, и от этого ощущение, что каждая клетка в его теле взрывается отдельным маленьким сполохом, только усилилось. За спиной тяжело дышал Джастин, не выпуская его из рук, а только еще крепче прижимая к себе.

Кажется, он снова вляпался в ту же самую херню по самые уши и по собственному желанию. Кажется, ему было на это от всей души наплевать. Кажется, он был счастлив, и, удивительное дело, собирался быть счастливым и дальше.

И, может быть, когда-то стоило сказать это Джастину. Прямо и без намеков.

**Джастин**

Шотландия выглядела совершенно такой, как на туристических открытках.

Такой, как и представлял ее Джастин – по последнему фильму про Джеймса Бонда, по сериалу «Case Histories», где играл постаревший и коротко остриженный Люциус Малфой, почему-то тоже казавшийся Джастину похожим на Джеймса Бонда.

Все эти холмы, и зелень, и дымка, и замки с башнями, и развалины из серого и коричневого камня, похожие на странные огромные конфеты, и вересковые заросли, и сладкий воздух, каким он, вероятно, всегда был в стране фей. Очень синее небо, много облаков, много воды и пустынных дорог, по которым так легко несся хищный автомобиль.

Порой здесь доходило до того, что Джастину казалось – ни Питсбурга, ни Нью-Йорка, ни вообще Штатов в мире не существует.

– Мы словно в романе Эмили Бронте, – смеясь, сказал он Брайану. – Такие пейзажи я видел только в «Грозовом перевале».

– Упаси боже, – с притворным ужасом отозвался Брайан, суя в рот сигарету.  

 Жили они в отеле, который походил просто на большой кирпичный дом с остроконечными крышами – впрочем, здесь все отели были такие. Под окнами громоздились какие-то алые цветы, и все это походило на театральные декорации, казалось немного ненастоящим.

Джастин мог рисовать Эдинбург часами, мог бродить по нему часами даже один, но в одиночестве у него, пожалуй, не было шанса еще и потрахаться в старинной колокольне, на винтовой лестнице чердака бывшего замка или вообще на черепичной крыше, куда они, конечно, не преминули забраться, чтобы обозреть все это великолепие сверху.

В колокольне камень стены, куда лицом упирался Джастин, пах сыростью и веками, весь был в каких-то красноватых разводах, а наверху шуршали и хлопали крыльями голуби, а когда они задевали колокол, то он тихо и басовито гудел. Однако круче всего оказалось на крыше – она поросла мхом, местами черепица трескалась и отваливалась, и, кажется, Брайан ботинком свалил вниз несколько нехилых кусков, возможно, на голову какой-нибудь туристической группе. С голой задницей здесь, под ветром, было холодновато, каменные и черепичные крошки кололись, мох елозил по обнаженной коже, солнце светило так, словно настал последний день, било по глазам, и очередные огромные часы на очередной старой башне гулко и значительно пробили три часа дня, когда Джастин кончил, думая, что его завывания жители верхних этажей старого квартала могут принять за очередной кошачий концерт… 

Вообще-то, этот уик-энд никак не планировался. Ну, то есть Джастином не планировался. Три недели как Джастин жил в квартире Кинни в Белгравии, покинув скорбную юдоль, которую лондонцы именовали отелем в пять звезд, по-прежнему читал лекции для студентов, рисовал на пленере в парках и периодически завтракал с Аланом Буком. Который, кстати, уже плодотворно пообщался насчет перспектив художника Тейлора в Тэйт с нагрянувшей в Лондон Глорией – только заживший перелом заставил ее из чувства противоречия надеть еще более умопомрачительные туфли.

И вот на исходе третьей недели рано утром в субботу Брайан просто запихнул его, едва проснувшегося, в машину, кинул в багажник сумки – значит, план все же существовал, и Джастин осознал, что они едут куда-то далеко за город, уже в дороге. Потом оказалось, что это даже и не на выходные, а на неделю, что Брайан взял небольшой отпуск и что Эдинбургом дело не ограничится.

Несколько дней спустя они предприняли большой тур по шотландским аутентичным вискокурням, и первый раз в жизни Джастин набрался так, что не помнил абсолютно ничего из предыдущего вечера и ночи. Хотя, конечно, они оба набрались. Джастину казалось даже, они просто ползли обратно в отель по ночной дороге, распугивая местных привидений.

Хотя нет, в памяти мелькали какие-то абсолютно карикатурные образы местных жителей, особенно хозяин последней вискокурни – удивительно низенького роста и почему-то в красной вязаной шапке.

– Он гноо-ом! Вот почему у него такая шапка и такой рост! – доказывал Джастин Брайану уже под вечер следующего дня, в течение которого они из номера деревенской гостиницы так и не выбрались, переживая приятную слабость в организме – ноги фактически отказывали после вчерашнего.

Однако это не помешало им трахнуться уже три раза, и, безусловно, назревал четвертый – но пока они расслабленно валялись на мягкой шкуре какого-то зверя около зажженного камина, а в открытые окна доносились смазанные звуки летнего вечера, запахи старого дерева и чего-то цветущего, кажется, жимолости. Где-то какая-то птица гундосила не переставая, но, слава богу, довольно далеко.

– Судя по твоим наброскам, он скорее был похожим на гоблина, – заметил Брайан.

– Я вчера рисовал?.. – удивился Джастин.

– Да, на салфетках. – Брайан кивнул в сторону журнального столика. – Я забрал их, потому что… мало ли, вдруг они послужат идеей для сверхгениальной и сверхдорогой картины?.. Ну, или ты снова можешь мне ее подарить, и я буду водить экскурсии домой не только для любителей горячего секса.

– Зачем тебе картина, если у тебя есть художник? – улыбнулся Джастин.

Брайан пожал плечами.

– Всегда хотел всего и сразу.

Они поцеловались, и Джастин снова откинулся на спину. Камин живо напоминал ему другой почти такой же вечер, когда произошло невероятное. То, чего никогда не могло случиться, потому что не могло случиться никогда. 

– А ты продал _его_?..

Брайан усмехнулся, едва заметно – Джастин услышал это, а не увидел, но отлично представлял выражение его лица в этот момент.

– Да. Не сразу, но – да. Он… давил на меня.

– Закрыл дверь и не оглядывался, да? Как всегда, – теперь усмехнулся Джастин.

– Знаешь, мне вдруг вспомнилась сказочка про Карлсона…

– Чего?..

– Там Карлсон спрашивает эту… толстую кухарку… как ее? Фрекен Бок, кажется. Так вот, он спрашивает ее: «Ты уже перестала пить коньяк по утрам?» А Малыш кричит: «Нет, нет, не бросила! Не бросила, потому что не начинала!»

– То есть ты воображаешь меня в образе Фрекен Бок? Отлично! Как у тебя еще стоит в таком случае?

– Как видишь, стоит.

– Вижу.

– И вместо того, чтобы этим воспользоваться, я чувствую, кто-то продолжит допрос. Как всегда.

– Как всегда. Конечно.

– Ну, давай уже, – Брайан снова усмехнулся. – Замахнулся – стукай.

Но Джастин не торопился – он вынул из пальцев любовника сигарету, затянулся и выпустил кольцо, которое довольно долго поднималось к потолку, но не поднялось – растаяло. Птица где-то в лесах или на болотах, наконец, заткнулась.

– Ты переедешь ко мне в Нью-Йорк?

– …

– Брайан?

– …

– Брайан!

– Эм… а может, по традиции… ты ко мне?..

– Нет, теперь хочу, чтобы ты жил у меня.

– Тогда у тебя не будет возможности свалить, когда тебе все это в очередной раз надоест… Так что думай, что предлагаешь.

– А ты хочешь, чтобы у меня была такая возможность?!

– Мне кажется, вот прямо сейчас у тебя отрастают косы, дорогой.

– Кто бы говорил, – хмыкнул Джастин, снова забирая сигарету. – И у меня еще один вопрос.

Брайан сокрушенно вздохнул.

– Ну?

– Мне показалось – или же нет, что твой аппетит к шикарным задницам на завтрак, обед и ужин заметно снизился?  

Брайан вздохнул еще раз, уже недовольно, потом приподнялся на локте и заглянул Джастину в лицо.

– Помнится, последний раз ты от меня ушел, когда я как раз стремился стать вполне моногамным, моногамнее распоследнего гетеросексуального бухгалтера-импотента…  Но кто-то испугался, что из записного кобеля я превращусь в милую домашнюю зверюшку, которую и ревновать-то будет не к кому?

– Нет.

– Да.

– Ты ломал себя, это совсем другое…

– Да откуда тебе знать? – разозлился Брайан. – Нахуя было приписывать мне какие-то сожаления? Все так парились тогда – ты, и Линдси, и даже Майкл: «Бедняжка Кинни, на какие жертвы он пошел ради крошки Джастина!» «Бедный Кинни, он долго не протянет, этому зверю не место в клетке, даже в золотой!»

– Разве не так было?

– Не так! Не так, представь себе! – рявкнул Брайан. – Это все вокруг переживали по поводу краха моего светлого образа! «Брайан Кинни женатый человек – наш мир рухнул, нельзя этого допустить!» «Некоторые вещи не должны в этом мире меняться», – ляпнул мне Майкл после твоего отъезда.  

– Я, как обычно, не слышу ответа на свой вопрос, – сказал Джастин и выпустил второе дымное кольцо, хотя щеки его враз загорелись, словно его башкой сунули в гудящее пламя. – Хотя я готов к любому ответу, конечно. Полностью осознанно.

– Можно подумать, когда-то ты делал что-то неосознанно! Ты всегда был расчетливым пизденышем, даже когда сам об этом не догадывался…

– И?

– Нахуя задавать вопросы, если не хочешь знать ответ?

– Я просто заметил любопытный факт и хочу, чтобы мне его объяснили.

– А вдруг мне попадется такая божественная задница, какой я еще не встречал? – пожал блестящими от пота плечами Брайан, так же внезапно успокоившись, как разозлился.   

– Моя собственная задница еще долго будет крайне высоко котироваться даже на мировом рынке задниц.

– Есть такое, – согласился Брайан, затягиваясь, и только тут Джастин, увидев, как светится алым огоньком кончик его сигареты, осознал, что за окном стемнело.

– Я понял логику. Либо встречу на улице инопланетянина, либо нет, да, я понял, – подытожил он. – Теория вероятности от Брайана Кинни.

– Умный малыш.

Они замолчали, но Джастин не чувствовал ничего тяжелого или муторного в этом молчании. Его больше словно ничего в мире не тревожило, и это было таким странным ощущением. Как и всегда, когда снова кончалось это – «без Брайана» – он чувствовал себя легким, как воздушный шарик.

Не придется быть без него. Не придется ничего без него. Не будет этого свинцового «без», которое давило и давило на сердце каждый день, час, каждую секунду, где и с кем бы он ни был. Этот дурацкий предлог зачеркнут, выброшен из правил.

– Кстати, если я перееду к тебе, это у меня будет возможность свалить в любой момент, Солнышко, – произнес, наконец, Брайан и затушил окурок, поворачиваясь к Джастину с вполне определенным намерением. Похоже, четвертый раз окончательно назрел.

– А ты захочешь? – поднял брови Джастин, обвивая руки вокруг до сих пор не по-лондонски золотистой шеи.

Брайан, только было нависший над ним на руках, остановился и испустил чудовищный вздох в третий раз.

Джастин захохотал.


End file.
